Trying
by Storyteller Person
Summary: AU, 5th of Hope series. Completed rated for violence. R
1. 1

Sequel to Fighting, 5th of Hope series, Disclaimer, I don't own jack.

Trying

Chapter 1

Two Jedi fighters headed towards the enemy cruiser. They moved and twisted to avoid the flack and laser fire. Anakin was on his modified ship with R2 and Obi Wan in a fighter with R4-P17. The battle taking place was synchronous. The enemy would fire and the fighters would gracefully move out the way. Obi Wan was bouncing around in his fighter with a frown, his ship rocking violently. Anakin was smiling as he was blasting droid fighters, "There isn't a droid made that can out fly you, Obi Wan, and no other way to get to the Chancellor . . ."

"Look out, four droids inbound . . . " Obi Wan interrupted. The droid fighters made the Jedi swerve in unison and several manoeuvres later, two of them collided into each other with balls of flame. Obi Wan struggled to maintain control of his ship. "We've got to split them up."

"Break left, fly through the guns on that tower," Anakin suggested.

Obi Wan flew to the huge tower on the cruiser, the two droids followed him. "Easy for you to say . . . why am I always the bait?"

"Don't worry. I'm coming around behind you."

Obi Wan flew around the superstructure, the two droid fighters on his tail blasting him with laser fire. "Anakin, they're all over me!" Obi Wan shouted as the shots made the fighter jumble about all over the place.

"Dead ahead! Closing . . . lock onto him, R2 . . ." R2 beeped in reply as Anakin swooped in for the kill. He blasted one of the fighters and it exploded. "We got him, R2!" Anakin laughed, blasting away at the other fighter, R2 beeped an angry warning. "I copy, R2."

"I'm going down on the deck." Obi Wan shouted.

"Good idea ... I need some room to manoeuvre," Anakin said in reply, continuing to shoot at the droids. Obi Wan dove towards the surface of the larger battleship through a maelstrom of laser fire. He skimmed the surface, closely followed by the droid fighter, and right behind that was Anakin. "Cut right. Do you hear me! Cut right. Don't let him get a handle on you. Come on, R2, lock on! Lock on!" R2 beeped as the crosshairs merged with the droid fighter.

"Hurry up! I don't like this!" Obi Wan said as he flew between a narrow gap formed by two towers on a battleship. The droid fighter hit Obi Wan's wing and ship parts flew around R4, "Ouch!" R4 merely swore viciously n droid language. "Don't even try to fix it, R4. I've shut it down."

"We're locked on ... we've got him . . ." Anakin said as he dropped behind the fighter and blew him apart, causing R2 to squeal in delight. "Yeah! We got him . . . good going, R2."

"Next time you're the bait . . . Now let's find the Command Ship and get on with it …" R4 concurred.

"Lock onto them, R2. Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead." R2 beeped in reply, "The one crawling with vulture droids. "

"I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy." Obi Wan said.

The Federation ship ahead of them had droid vulture fighters crawling all over it. The droids transformed into flight configuration and attacked the fighters. "Come on, Obi Wan."

"Not this time. There's too much at stake. We need help. Odd Ball, do you copy?"

"Copy, Red Leader." Odd Ball said through the com link.

"Mark my position and form your squad up behind me . . ."

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi. Set S-foils in attack position."

The protective ray shield on the main hanger of the Federation cruiser lowered allowing six new droid tri-fighters to emerge and join the vulture fighters. The Jedi extended the stability foils on the ends of their wings.

"This is where the fun begins. Ten Vulture Droids straight ahead, coming down the left side." Anakin said, R2 beeped worriedly.

"Add five Tri-fighters on the right . . ." Obi Wan added.

"I'm going head to head. See you." Anakin said as he veered off slightly.

"Take it easy, Anakin." Obi Wan cautioned as four clone fighters moved into formation behind them.

"I'm on your right, Red Leader." Odd Ball said.

"Incoming!" Anakin shouted as R2 squealed.

Five droid tri-fighters passed by at high speeds down the right. "Five more on the right!" Obi Wan said. Four more vulture droids passed to the left everything suddenly happened. Obi Wan and Anakin started flying in unison, backing each other up as R2 squealed in the background.

"Here we go." Anakin said.

The Jedi split up making quick loops around the fighters, ending up behind them, blasting all the way, the droid fighters exploded. "I'm going high and right."

"Hang on," Anakin cautioned, "There are four more of them."

"Stay with me . . . swing back and right . . . help me engage. Back off ... Let them pass between us."

"I'm coming around. I'm coming around on your tail." Anakin countered.

"All right, engage . . . and hurry. These droids are all over me like a rash." Obi Wan sounded slightly panicked.

In one swift move Anakin swung behind the fighter, blowing them away till there was only one left. He then accelerated past the last droid fighter and slammed on the breaks, swinging round and blasted the fighter from the front. Anakin and R2 flew through the debris as Anakin looked behind. "How many back there. R2? Three . . . Four . . . that's not good." he said in reply to the beeps.

"Anakin, you have four on your tail." Obi Wan said.

"I know. I know!" he replied frantically moving around to avoid getting hit.

"Four more closing from your left."

"I know. I know!" he said, noticing them.

"Break right and go high."

"I'm going low and left." Anakin countered. 

Obi Wan shook his head, "He still has much to learn."

Anakin swooped low and skimmed across the battleship, dodging flack as R2 tried to get a sentence in, "Hang on, R2. Obi-Wan, do you copy? I'm going to pull them through the needle . . ."

"Too dangerous. First Jedi rule: 'Survive.'" Obi wan said.

"Sorry, no choice. Come down here and thin them out a little."

Obi Wan dropped behind the fighters chasing Anakin as R4 beeped at him, "Just keep me steady . . . hold on ... not yet. . . now break left." Obi Wan fired as he swung across the back of the droids. Anakin headed for the trench along the surface of one of the battleships. He flew into the trench which ended in a conning tower with a small slit between the two main struts. "You'll never get through there, Anakin. It's too tight."

R2 beeped nervously in agreement, "Easy, R2 . . . we've done this before."

"Use the Force, think yourself through, the ship will follow." Obi Wan taught.

R2 shrieked in panic telling Anakin that they were never going to make it, "Wrong thought, R2." Anakin said as he easily slipped through the narrow gap, the trailing droids crashed. "I'm through." he told Obi Wan.

Obi Wan continued to fire on the droids, driving them into the explosion. A clone fighter was hit and exploded spewing debris as the pilot flew into space. Obi Wan then peeled off and pulled alongside Anakin, Squad 7 were battling the droids. "There are too many of them." Odd ball said.

"I'm on your wing. Break left. Break left. They're all over me. Get them off my . . ." another clone said. 

"I'm going to go help them out!" Anakin said, wanting to help the men he had flown beside for the last several years.

"No, no! They are doing their job so we can do ours. Head for the Command Ship!" Obi Wan ordered. Another clone fighter was hit and burst into flames.

A fighter raised it's head and located it's target and fired missiles at them. "Missiles! Pull up!" Anakin shouted as he and Obi Wan broke left and right, the missiles following. Anakin did a barrel roll spin causing the missile to collide and explode. Obi Wan banked sharply to either side, causing the missile to over shoot.

Obi Wan suddenly shuddered, his ship plummeting to the surface of the cruiser. Another missile hit debris and out of it came five silver balls which attached themselves to Obi Wan's ship. They ran across the surface like spiders. "I'm hit! Anakin?"

"I see them . . . Buzz Droids."

The Buzz droids crawled across the ship and started to tear it apart. Sparks errupted as they hit the wiring. One droid went after R4. "R4, be careful. You have one . . ." Obi Wan said, just as R4 got it's head ripped off. "Oh dear. They're shutting down all the controls."

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." Anakin said.

"The mission. Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here." Obi wan said as Anakin moved into position of Obi Wan's right side and angled his ship so that the guns pointed towards the droids. He fired vaporising two of the droids, along with Obi Wan's left wing, "In the name of …"

"Steady . . . steady . . ." Anakin said.

"Anakin, hold your fire . . . hold your fire. You're not helping here."

"I agree, bad idea. Swing right . . . ease over . . . steady . . ."

"Wait . . . wait . . . I can't see a thing! My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me, Anakin."

"Move to the right." he repeated.

"Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do."

"I'm not leaving without you, Obi Wan," he said as he moved his ship next to Obi Wans and tried to physically knock the droids off. There were five left. He managed to get one off, but dented the ship in the process. One of the droids tore off a piece of the front ot Obi Wan's ship. Flames burst out as did smoke, obscuring Obi Wan's view. Anakin managed to knock off another three droids, the last crawled onto Anakin's ship and started attacking R2. R2 fought back. 

"Blast it ... I can't see . . . my controls are gone," Obi Wan said.

"Get 'em, R2. Watch out!"

"R2, hit the buzz droid's centre eye." Obi Wan advised.

R2 extended an arm and aimed a stream of electricity at the Buzz droid, it hit it's central eye and the droid fell off the ship. "Yeah, you got him!"

"Great, R2," Obi Wan concurred.

"Stay on my wing . . . the General's Command Ship is dead ahead. Easy . . . pull up ... Head for the hangar." Anakin advised.

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?" Obi Wan said, slightly sarcastic.

"Oh? Sorry, Obi Wan," Anakin said sheepishly as he streaked ahead of Obi Wan's disintegrated fighter and blasted the shield generator. It sparked and exploded.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Obi Wan said as they started to land.

---------------------------------

Obi Wan's ship crashed to the deck of the hangar bay, engulfed by a trail of sparks. The blast doors started to slam shut as the material was sucked into space. Anakin swerved around the oncoming debris and made it into the hangar just in time. Obi Wan used his light sabre to cut his way out of the cockpit. He jumped clear just as his ship exploded and he was surrounded by battle droids. Anakin then followed suit and cut his way through to where Obi Wan was fighting. R2 popped out and followed Anakin. "R2, locate the Chancellor," Obi Wan ordered.

"Tap into the ship's computers," Anakin suggested.

They quickly cut down the last of the droids and followed R2 to the computer wall socket. A hologram of the Federation ship appeared. "The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire," Obi Wan pointed. 

"I sense Count Dooku . . ." Anakin said.

"I sense a trap," Obi Wan said.

"Next move?" Anakin said with a smirk, knowing what was coming next.

"Spring the trap," he said as they started to leave. R2 followed until they turned round to the droid.

"R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ship," Anakin ordered. 

"Here, take this, and wait for orders," Obi Wan said, tossing R2 a comlink.

--------------------------

Grevious entered the bridge followed by his two bodyguards. He walked up to the Neimodian Captain. "What's the situation, Captain?"

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay," the Captain replied. 

"Just as Count Dooku predicted."

---------------------

Obi Wan and Anakin headed for the elevator. A door to the side opened revealing two of Grevious' bodyguards. "General Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker. We've been waiting for you."

"We are here to relieve you of Chancellor Palpatine, not join him." Obi Wan said as a dozen more droids joined the group. The Jedi ignited their light sabres and stood back to back. "Anakin. . ."

"Ready." he replied as they swooped in a half circle cutting a hole in the floor. They continued cutting till they were several floors down in a large generator room. Fluid was spewing everywhere due to the explosions causing pipes to overheat and break. The Jedi turned their light sabres off and Anakin dipped his hand into the liquid and sniffed it.

". . . fuel," Obi Wan said, "The slightest charge from our sabres will send this ship into oblivion. That's why they've stopped shooting."

"Well then, we're safe for the time being." Anakin said, thinking positively.

"Your idea of safe is not the same as mine." Obi Wan said, thinking Anakin had spent too long in the jungle. They ran as explosions rattled the ship, spilling more fuel. At the far end, six super battle droids dropped into the fuel. The sound of shield doors closing and locking echoed throughout. They passed several large power generators which sparked with excess power.

"They're sealing this section off."

"Six droids coming our way!"

The last of the doors could be heard closing in the distance. "Keep moving. There must be vents . . . This way." Anakin said as they moved along the wall. Anakin climbed up to the side of a small vent. The fuel getting ever closer to the sparks.

"We'll never get through that. It's too small!" Obi Wan said pointing to the vent.

They moved to the second vent, Obi Wan was swimming in fuel as Anakin felt along the ceiling to find another, smaller vent. He reached out with the Force and sensed another opening and moved on. Obi Wan, meanwhile was engaged in hand to hand combat with one of the droids. It pulled Obi Wan under the fuel, but before he drowned, Obi Wan disabled the droid and pushed him into the exhaust pipe. 

The fuel reached their chins as Anakin found a very small metal grate. He pounded on it until it broke loose, "I found our escape vent".

"Anakin, this is no time for jokes. We're in serious trouble here." Obi Wan said seriously.

"Only in your mind. Obi Wan," Anakin said with a smirk, "Look, no structure. . . ." He grabbed the side of the tiny hole and gave it a big yank. It revealed a large work shaft, big enough for them. They scrambled through as the droids approached. They pulled themselves through the shaft until they came upon a small hatch on the side of the tube. "Here's a way out."

The droids had reached the opening in the ceiling at that point and the fuel within a few feet of the power generator. The Jedi had to work the keyboard on the pressure lock to open the hatch and climb into another narrowing shaft. They made their way to the end of the shaft. Going through another hatch they ended up in the main hallways. They slammed the hatch close and Anakin then sealed the hatch with his laser sword.

"That won't hold when the fuel hits those power dischargers." Obi Wan warned.

"The blast will break the hull. This side's pressurized," Anakin said.

"You still have much to learn, Anakin," Obi Wan said shaking his head.

The fuel hit the sparking and there was a huge explosion. It caused a great cloud of spray to rush out of the Cruiser. There was a large hole where Anakin had just sealed the hatch. Obi Wan stood back and then turned to Anakin in amazement, "All right, you win. I have much to learn. Let's go!" Anakin only grinned as they ran down the hallway.

The two Jedi waited for the elevator, but when they turned, they saw three destroyers, which started to blast at them. Anakin deflected the bolts as Obi Wan frantically hit the elevator button. The door finally opened and they rushed inside. The door shut, at which point the Jedi turned to see battle droids standing there. They were quickly dealt with. The elevator then ground to a halt. "Did you press the stop button?" Obi Wan asked.

"No, did you?" 

"No!"

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin said as he ignited his sword and cut a hole through the ceiling. 

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving," Obi Wan said, R2.…R2. Do you copy? Activate elevator 31174 . . ."

Little did they know R2 couldn't do as asked as he was hiding from battle droids behind the Jedi star fighters. Obi Wan's caterwauling attracted their notice, much to the detriment of R2.

"R2?" Obi Wan asked as Anakin climbed through the roof of the elevator, "Always on the move." he muttered and then tried to talk to R2 again, who quietly beeped in reply. R2 was trying to muffle the comlink as the battle droids tried to figure out where the voices were coming from. R2 extended a tool and plugged into the computer interface. "R2, switch on the comlink. R2, do you hear me? R2, we gave you a job to do! R2." The elevator started to plummet, leaving Anakin to grab the hallway entry door. He tried to keep his grip as the door as sparking wires fell all around him. "Stop, stop! R2, we need to be going up." Obi Wan shouted to the com.

Anakin struggled to hang onto the narrow ledge when it was pried open from the other side. Two battle droids looked down and saw Anakin and pointed their guns at him. "Hands up, Jedi! Don't move."

The droids in the hangar overheard Obi Wan's com link message to R2. "There it is again."

"R2, do you copy? R2, do you hear me? R2, we need to be going up, not down." he said frantically, holding on for dear life. The elevator then stopped with a jolt causing Obi Wan to fall to the floor.

R2 was the discovered by the droids, he quickly managed to set the elevator with Obi Wan in racing upwards before he unplugged. Obi Wan stood up and brushed his clothing down, "Now, that's better . . ."

R2 meanwhile was being held up by some battle droids who chuckled at R2 cursing and swinging at them. "You stupid little astro droid!"

Anakin meanwhile, looked down to see the elevator coming towards him, he looked at the droids pointing guns down at him and calculated the perfect timing. He then pushed himself up and flipped into the elevator shaft. Before he could arc into a descent, the elevator chopped the droids in two and Anakin landing easily on the llid of the elevator. He jumped through the hole to a surprised Obi Wan who had ignited his light sabre. "Oh, it's you . . ."

R2 was also keeping busy, he sprayed the battle droids with his oil hose, making them slip on the oil. He then ignited his arm rockets, shooting out of their grip and setting them on fire. The droids slipped and slided until the ended up in chard heaps on the floor.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked once they had settled down. 

"Well, R2 has been . . ."

"No loose wire jokes . . . He's doing the best he can." Anakin said, defending the little droid who had saved his life a number of times.

"Did I say anything?" Obi Wan said innocently.

"He's trying!" Anakin said.

"I didn't say anything!" Obi Wan said defensively. The doors opened, allowing the Jedi to make their way to the main room of the Generals quarters. At the far end, Chancellor Palpatine sat. The Jedi moved towards him, seeing his distressed look. Obi Wan bowed, "Chancellor."

"Are you all right, Chancellor?" Anakin asked as he too bowed.

"Count Dooku." he whispered, making a small gesture with his tied hands. The Jedi turned to see the elevator doors opening. Dooku strode into the room till he was clearly seen on the balcony with two droids behind him. He looked down at the Jedi.

"Poser," Anakin muttered under his breath.

"What?" Obi Wan asked, his eyebrow raised slightly. He had heard.

"Nothing," Anakin coughed out looking down.

"This time we will do it together," Obi Wan said quietly.

"I was about to say that," Anakin replied.

Dooku jumped down to the main level of the room. It only made Anakin raise an eyebrow. Dooku was definitely showing off.

"Get help!" Palpatine said, "You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord." 

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty," Obi Wan replied as they threw off their cloaks and ignited their light sabres in unison.

"Your swords, please, Master Jedi," Dooku said with ease, "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

Obi Wan and Anakin moved towards Dooku, "You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi Wan said as they charged. A great sword fight started.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku said.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," Anakin said. 

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall," Dooku said, right before he lunged. They fell back. "Your moves are clumsy, Kenobi . . . too predictable. You'll have to do better." As the battle proceeded Obi Wan and Dooku tired, Anakin though, once he found his centre, only grew stronger. He continued to drive the attack at Dooku, who, to give him time, threw Obi Wan back using the Force. Anakin and Dooku moved up the stairs. Once at the upper landing, Anakin leapt over Dooku giving Obi Wan time to reach the top of the stairs and deal with the Battle droids. Dooku knew he was losing so he cheated. He held Obi Wan up in the air and started to choke him. He then turned and kicked Anakin into the archway. Obi Wan was then sent flying to the lower level where he fell unconscious. Dooku then spun around and around un the air causing the balcony to fall onto of Obi Wan. Anakin then managed to spin and kick Dooku, sending him over the balcony. Anakin jumped after him. They then began to fight again. Anakin showed real skill and finesse, it was obvious that Dooku had no chance. In one smooth move Anakin chopped Dooku's hands off. Anakin caught Dooku's light sabre as the Dark Lord fell to the ground. Anakin put the two light sabre to Dooku's neck. Palpatine was grinning at Dooku's defeat.

"Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" he said. Anakin felt shock going through Dooku at that statement. Anakin closed his eyes, but could sense nothing about the Chancellor. But it was something he would have to deal with another time. Instead of killing Dooku like the Chancellor wanted, he knelt down in front of Dooku and looked at the severed hands that were bleeding. Dookku and Palpatine looked at him, unsure what he was going to do.

Anakin looked at the bathetic stubs. "Dooku, there's nothing a healer can do. You're going to die in about and hour."

Dooku looked at Anakin in awe. "Your giving me a choice."

"You won't make it to a trial, yes, I'm giving you a choice, because no matter what you have done as a Sith, you did plenty of good as a Jedi, and if nothing else, I owe it to your Padawan, Qui gon."

"Do it," Dooku said. Anakin raised his sword and chopped his head off. Anakin sighed and went over to the Chancellor, who had gone awfully quiet all of a sudden. He untied the Chancellor who rose and rubbed his hands.

"We must leave before more security droids arrive," Palpatine said. Looking at Anakin searchingly. The ship began to list from one side to another. Anakin rushed over to Obi Wan and lifted the control console from on top of him and pulled him free. He knelt down to check his unconscious friend, Palpatine heading for the elevators. "Anakin, there is no time. We must get off the ship before it's too late."

"He seems to be all right. No broken bones, breathing's all right."

"Leave him, or we'll never make it."

"His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin said as he slung Obi Wan over his shoulder and headed for the elevator. At the elevator he pressed the button, "The elevator's not working," he lifted his comllink, "R2.." R2 beeped in response, ". . . Activate Elevator 3224." The ship suddenly shifted to it's side, the doors opening. Palpatine was thrown to the ground. Anakin jumped into the door frame of the elevator looking down the shaft. "R2 ... do you copy? R2, come in!"

The elevator shaft rotated to become a long hallway. Anakin clung to the doorframe as Palpatine struggled to join him.

R2, meanwhile was having troubles of his own. The ship rolling caused several objects to crash and form holes in the blast doors. R2 was gradually sliding towards one of the smaller ones. Various pieces of rubbish were flying around him until he ended up in a pile of broken droid parts.

--------------------

Anakin jumped into the elevator shaft with Obi Wan still on his shoulder. "We can't wait. Come on, we have to be fast." Palpatine climbed into the elevator and they started running down as the ship began to roll again forcing them from one side of the shaft to another. Noticing that the shaft was starting to move upright again, Anakin cut the controls on one of the doors, but before they could open the shaft became too steep to stand and they started to slide down the shaft. Anakin managed to grab some wires in the control box with one hand as the Chancellor grabbed his leg. With the ship righted they were left hanging. Obi Wan then chose that time to regain consciousness. He tried to look around. "Easy. . . . We're in a bit of a situation."

"Did I miss something?" Obi Wan said with false humour. He looked down at the never ending shaft and Palapatine. They heard R2 beeping on Obi Wan's com link. The ship began to roll again, causing the shaft to move in a 45 degree angle. They heard the elevator breaks release and saw the elevator rushing straight towards them.

"Hold on." Anakin said.

"What is that?" Obi Wan asked as they looked up to see the elevator approaching at high speeds, Obi Wan turned to Anakin, "Oops."

"R2, R2, shut down the elevator!" Anakin shouted.

"Too late! Jump!" Obi Wan said as Anakin let go. They fell about 300 feet before the tilt of the ship caught up with them. They hit the side of the shaft and slid down just ahead of the descending elevator. The ship continued to rotate until the shaft was horizontal. Obi Wan and Anakin took out grappling hooks and threw them so that they caught. The doors opened in the shaft allowing them to swing into the hallway leaving the elevator to roll by.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable. Come on." Obi Wan said. 

"R2, get down here. R2, do you copy?" Anakin said into the com link. Obi Wan and Anakin lead Palpatine to the hangar bay. The bay was extremely windy with rubbish being sucked into space. The hangar doors were closed, but due to the ship twisting and turning and entering the atmosphere they were under great strain.

"None of those ships will get us anywhere." Obi Wan said.

"I agree," Anakin said.

"What are we going to do?" Palpatine asked.

"I don't know," Anakin said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Don't look at me. I don't know," Obi Wan said. Anakin and Obi Wan watched as Anakin's precious fighter got sucked out of the ship. "Bad luck, Anakin."

"Nah, the best bit's working on it. I can start over," Anakin then looked around. "Well, I have to say, we've been in worse."

"Yeah, remember that time.." Obi Wan started before the Chancellor interrupted.

"Excuse me, shouldn't we get out of here?" Palpatine said as the ship turned on it's side.

"Here, Chancellor, lock this around your waist, and hold on." Anakin gave him a length of cable from his utility belt and attached it around his waist. Anakin and Obi Wan then threw their cables to the ceiling and swung to the second set of pipes.

"We'll head toward the bridge and see if we can find an escape pod," Obi Wan said as he grabbed onto the pipe that ran along the ceiling. They precariously climbed along the pipe, the chancellor fell off a couple of times and Anakin had to struggle to get him safely back on, while Obi Wan spent the time deflecting laser fire from the droid below. They made it to the hangar doorway and closed it behind themselves.

Obi Wan and Anakin, out of breath, "Well, that was close," they said together, and laughed.

They then started to run down the hallway until ray shields dropped around them, putting them in and electronic box in the middle of the hallway. "Ray shields!" Anakin said.

Obi Wan took a deep breath to express his disappointment. Then he stood straighter confused, "Wait a minute, how'd this happen! We're smarter than this."

"Apparently not, Obi Wan. This is the oldest trap in the book . . . Well ... I was distracted." Anakin replied.

"Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault," he said looking at Anakin.

"You're the Master. I'm just a hero," Anakin said, smiling at the old joke between them.

"I'm open to suggestions here," Obi Wan said looking around.

"Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous. Perhaps with Count Dooku's demise, we can negotiate our release," Palpatine said. The Jedi just looked at him as if he had gone slightly barmy. Grevious would most likely kill them on the spot than listen to a word they said.

"I say . . . Patience," Anakin said, completely unsure of the plan, knowing it was rubbish.

"Patience! That's your plan, is it?" Obi Wan said in the same manner a person might say, "You're mother was a hut?"

"Yes, R2 will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields . . ." Anakin said. Looking over at Obi Wan who just shook his head. R2 then chose that time to enter, bashing into the opposite wal and taking a minute to compose himself. "See! No problem." Anakin said as several doorways opened to reveal destroyers. R2 tried to zap one of the droids, who in turn got kicked over.

Obi Wan looked over to Anakin, "Do you have a plan B?"

Anakin merely smiled and said, "What do we always do?" Obi Wan got his drift and also smiled.

-------------------------

The four of them stood before the alien droid on the ships bridge. " Oh yes. General Kenobi, the 'Negotiator.' We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue."

One of the droids walked over to the General and handed him the Jedi's light sabres.

"That depends upon your point of view." Obi Wan countered.

"And Anakin Skywalker ... I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older," Grevious said turning to Anakin, "So sorry to hear you're alive."

"General Grievous . . . Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected," Anakin said, looking the giant droid up and down. 

"Ahhhh, Jedi scum . . ." Grevious bit off.

"Anakin, try not to upset him. We have a job to do," Obi Wan warned.

"Your light sabres will make a fine addition to my collection," Grevious said looking the sabres over.

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape," Obi Wan said.

"R2..." Anakin signalled. R2 created the distraction by extending all his arms and sending electrical pulses all over the room. Obi Wan, his hands restrained, spun round, reached out and using the Force, yanked his light sabre out of Grevious' hands and ignited it. He cut his bonds and then turned to cut Anakin's.

"Crush them! Make them suffer!" Grevious said enraged as Anakin telekinetically moved his light sabre to his hand. The droids surrounding them began to fire. The bridge turned into a chaotic mess as Obi Wan and Anakin were locked in battle with Grevious' electro staff wielding bodyguards. The Chancellor was taken away by two battle droids as Grevious walked around the bridge directing his droids. "Stay and watch your stations."

Obi Wan fought one of the bodyguards. When his light sabre hit the staff electrical bolts flew everywhere, but he was unable to cut the staff. He got hit a couple of times and was knocked across the bridge when he got his act together and sliced the droids head off, but the bodyguard kept on coming. Anakin was also struggling to defend himself against the other droid bodyguard. He eventually managed to cut the droid in half and then went after the Chancellor. In the hallway Anakin destroyed the droids and rescued the Chancellor. Obi Wan had at that time managed to finish the bodyguard and leave it in pieces.

The alarms then sounded as the ship began to fall out of orbit. "Sir, we are falling out of orbit. All aft control cells are dead," the pilot screamed to the General.

"Stay on course . . . Don't bother with them. Keep the ship in orbit." Grevious roared as Anakin and Obi Wan destroyed the remaining droids. Grevious managed to retrieve one of the staffs and faced Obi Wan as Anakin leapt over the console and landed behind Grevious. "You lose, General Kenobi." 

"The ship is breaking up!" the pilot said as he came to stand next to Grevious.

"We've run out of time." he said.

Obi Wan tried to get at Grevious with Anakin approaching from the other side. Grevious turned and threw his electrified staff through one of the windows causing it to break and everything being sucked out to space. He let a cable loose from his arm which attached itself to the side of the ship. Grevious swung out and landed on the outside of the ship. Anakin, Palpatine and Obi Wan held on tightly to something nailed down as the blast shields closed. 

With the shields down and everything stable Obi Wan started attacking the droids and cornering them. He then joined Anakin as they cut through the rest as if they were made of butter. Palpatine stood to the side in shock watching the carnage. Obi Wan and Anakin were back to back as they cut down the last of the droids. Just as they finished an alarm went off along with a load shudder. Sparks began to fly outside the windows.

"The hull is burning up!" Palpatine said.

Obi Wan and Anakin went over to the navigators chair. "All the escape pods have been launched," Anakin said studying the ships readouts.

"Grievous. Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi Wan asked.

"You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin said getting into the pilot's chair and watched the screen as the back half of the ship broke away. There was a great jolt as the ship lurched forward.

"Well?" Obi Wan asked.

"Under the circumstances," he said looking at Obi Wan, "I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in."

Obi Wan and Palpatine obediently srapped themselves in. Anakin began his struggle with the controls of the ship. Bit's broke off as the entered the atmosphere and R2 moved over to Palpatines chair and started to assist.

"Steady . . . Attitude . . . eighteen degrees," Obi Wan said, looking at the screens in front of him. R2 beeped.

"Pressure rising. We've got to slow this wreck down. Open all hatches, extend all flaps, and drag fins," Anakin said, concentrating on the ships drag.

"Temp steady. Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins . . ." Obi Wan said as they felt another bump.

"We lost something," Anakin said.

"Not to worry, we're still flying half the ship," Obi Wan said with false optimism.

"Now we're really picking up speed . . . I'm going to shift a few degrees and see if I can slow us down," Anakin said adjusting the steering. 

"Careful . . . we're heating up-twelve thousand . . . thirteen thousand . . ." Obi Wan said keeping an eye on the dials. 

"What's our speed?" Anakin said, trying to steer. 

"Eight plus sixty-forty. Eight plus sixty-twenty. Eight plus sixty. Temp ten thousand, nine thousand . . . we're in the atmosphere . . ." Obi Wan counted down.

Anakin pointed at one of the controls as R2 beeped madly. "Grab that . . . Keep us level," he said to R2.

"Steady. Steady." 

"Easy, R2. Hang on, this may get a little rough. We lost our heat shields," Anakin said.

"Five thousand. Three thousand . . . two thousand. Fireships on the left and the right." Obi Wan said as they came in.

"We'll take you in," a fire pilot said over a com.

"Copy that. Landing strip's straight ahead," Obi Wan said.

"We're coming in too hot," Anakin said.

"Easy-easy," Obi Wan cautioned. The ship streaked across the skyline as Palpatine and Obi Wan held on for dear life as the ship rattled and shook towards a landing platform. Anakin managed to land it as they were surrounded by fire fighters. It was a hard landing. "Another happy landing," Obi Wan said as they breathed sighs of relief.

----------------------

I'm sorry for any silliness that may have slipped through, i don't know what was wrong with me, too much sugar probably, this serious, (well as serious as it can be) story nearly made a severe turn to the show offiness of some of the moves and how synchronized Anakin and Obi Wan were at certain points. If it ruined the story, I do apologise. There is no excuse.


	2. 2

Sorry for the delay, things will be posted a bit hit and miss for a while. Am very busy with other stuff. Sorry. Major changes starting, but somethings remain the same.

Chapter 2

A small Jedi shuttle arrived outside the Senate building. Inside was Palpatine and several Jedi. Dozens of Senators waited with their aides. Palpatine, R2 and Anakin got out, Mace and Obi Wan stayed back. "Are you coming, Obi Wan?"

"Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy," Obi Wan said.

"Hold on, this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time," Anakin said, wanting to get out any way he could.

"Sorry, old friend. Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely . . ." Obi Wan listed.

"You know as well as I do that I couldn't have done that without you! You deserve the speeches," Anakin said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

". . . the endless speeches," Obi Wan continued, obviously enjoying the fact that he was getting out of the political stuff, and Anakin wasn't, ". . . Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians, Besides, I think Padme's waiting inside…" he whispered the last quietly for Anakins ears alone.

"All right. But you owe me . . . and not for saving your skin for the tenth time . . ." Anakin said, obviously happier about the task if he got to see his wife.

"Ninth time . . . that business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." Anakin smiled at that comment and walked away.

The Chancellor and his entourage then approached Master Windu. "Chancellor Palpatine, what a welcome sight! Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again."

"General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward."

"That maybe true, but with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the Droid Army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive," _He'll make sure of it_, Anakin thought.

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority."

Bail, Anakin and the crowd walked away from the platform toward the Senate Hallway. Anakin always thought it kind of pointless to have a whole room with just columns that had no practical purpose. It seemed a waste of space to him.

"Skywalker, the Republic cannot praise you enough," Bail said. Anakin had always liked Bail Organa. He was like Padme, idealistic, but he had a solid base of realism which made him a good politician.

"Thank you, Senator Organa. The kidnapping was a bold move by the Separatists, but it was a mistake that Obi-Wan and I were able to take advantage of," Anakin said as 3PO and R2 followed behind.

"It couldn't possibly be as bad as all that," 3PO said to R2, who merely beeped in reply. "Well, there, I agree with you. In fact, I could do with a tune-up myself."

Anakin drifted to the back of the crowd with Bail, the robots scooting on ahead. "The end of Count Dooku will surely bring an end to this war, and an end to the Chancellor's draconian security measures." The Senator and Anakin had known each other for a while, and while he didn't know about Padme and his relationship, they shared political info occasionally.

"I wish that were so, but the fighting is going to continue until General Grievous is spare parts . . . The Chancellor is very clear about that."

Behind a large column Padme stood in shadow covered in heavy clothing. Waiting for Anakin to finish.

"I'll do everything I can with the Senate," Bail was saying.

"I'm sure you will, but will it be enough?" Anakin turned to the Senator, "Excuse me," Anakin bowed.

"Certainly," Bail said as he then went off after Palpatine and the others. Anakin went to Padme. They embraced and kissed in greeting. They hadn't seen each other in eight months.

"Oh, Anakin! Thank goodness, you're back," she said, holding him tightly. Anakin thought it was the heavy robes, but he definitely felt a bump between them.

"I missed you, Padme. I've missed you so," he said, nearing tears.

"There were reports that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable grief," she said, tears falling down her face at the thought.

"I'm back, I'm all right. It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges." He started to give her another kiss when she stepped back.

"Wait, not here . . ." she said, now very aware of their surroundings.

"Yes, here! I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married," Anakin made another a grab for her.

"Anakin, don't say things like that. What would happen if people found out? You'd be a political target, I couldn't bare that!" she said.

"And so would you, I don't want anything to happen to you, but I don't like this secrecy," Anakin sounded resigned to keeping it a secret longer.

"Neither do I, but the war will soon be over. Patience, my handsome Jedi . . ." she looked around furtively. "Come to me later."

He hugged her tightly then let her go in acceptance. "Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?" he sounded worried.

"I'm just excited to see you." she said untruthfully and Anakin picked up on the lie.

"That's not it. I sense more . . . what is it?" he was really starting to worry now

"Nothing . . . nothing . . ." she said, ducking her head.

"You're frightened. What is it?" she began to cry.

"You've been gone eight months . . . it's been very hard for me. I've never felt so alone. There's . . ."

"What's wrong?" he asked, brushing away her tears with his hands.

"Something wonderful has happened." she tried to smile, but unsuccessfully.

They looked at each other for a long moment, "I'm . . . Ani, I'm pregnant."

Anakin was stunned, he looked completely shocked, and the elated, he felt like dancing on the columns, He took her into his arms with a big grin. "That's wonderful," he laughed in delight, "Who else knows?"

"Obi Wan and Master Yoda, I told them when I thought you dead." she said, chocking on the word dead.

Anakin saw her worried look, "We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."

-----------------------------

On Utapau a small Neimoidian shuttle landed. Grevious descended from the platform. "The planet is secure, sir. The population is under control." a battle droid sai.

"Good. Where is the Separatist Council?" Grevieous ordered.

"This way, sir …" the droid replied. Grevious got into an elevator and enter the conference room. He pressed a button and Darth Sidious appeared. "Yes, Lord Sidious." Grevious bowed.

"General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar," the hologram said.

"It will be done, My Lord."

"The end of the war is near, General, and I promise you, victory is assured."

"But the loss of Count Dooku?"

"His death was a necessary loss, which will ensure our victory. Soon I will have a new apprentice . . . one far younger and more powerful than Lord Tyranus." the hologram flickered and disappeared.

--------------------

Padme stood on the balcony, brushing her hair. Anakin leant against the wall, watching her with a loving expression. ". . . every second I was thinking of you. Protecting the endless, nameless Outer Rim settlements became a torture . . . the battles were easy, the longing became unbearable . . . I've never been so happy as I am at this moment."

Padme paused in her brushing, "Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know . . . where we would be safe. I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

"You are so beautiful!" he said, not exactly answering her, because he knew it unlikely that it would happen.

"It's only because I'm so in love . . ." she joked.

"No, it's because I'm so in love with you," he said coming over to her and hugging her from behind. He rested his hands on her very swollen stomach.

"So love has blinded you?" she said with a raised eyebrow looking up at him.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant . . ." he said, trying to get that dangerous look out of Padme's eyes.

"But it's probably true!" they both laughed at that.

"I love you," he said, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too," she said, resting her back against his chest.

--------------------

_Padme was on a table in an area filled with white equipment. She was giving birth and screaming in real pain. The image was blurred, but he could hear everything clearly. _

"_Anakin, help me! Help, Anakin, where are you? Anakin, I love you. I love you," she said to the ceiling. She gave a blood curdling scream and died._

_---------------------_

_Anakin stood in the middle of a swamp. A black figure moving around him. He had his light sabre ignited. He quickly turned and clashed sabre with a black figure. It was empty and dark, it was death._

_-------------------------_

_Kit Fisto charging after droids, suddenly killed. Master Mundi, cut down. Other Jedi, killed. All at once, all the same. No killer was seen. _

---------------------

Anakin woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat. He breathed deeply, and tried to shake the visions from his head. They stayed where they were. Padme was sound asleep next to him, he carefully slipped out of the sheets to sit on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes tightly together as if to block everything out. He put his head in his hands and wept. After a while he regained his composure and crept quietly down the stairs to avoid waking Padme. An hour later, Padme woke to realise her husband was gone. "Anakin?" she got out of bed and went down stairs to look for him.

Anakin was standing on the large veranda meditating. He had been trying to figure out what he had seen and getting his head around the inevitable. Padme took his hand, but he didn't turn to look at her. "What's bothering you?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing . . ." he turned to face her and looked at her. He saw the japor snippet around her neck. "I remember when I gave this to you." he said with a small smile.

"Anakin, I know you better than that!" she chastised him.

"It was a dream," he said, knowing she wouldn't drop it.

"Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about Qui gon just before he died," he looked away.

"And?" she asked, knowing there was something in particular about this dream, because he had so man like it in recent years.

"It was about various people." he said, trying to get the subject dropped.

"Tell me," she said.

"It was only a dream," he said, but when Padme gave him a long worried look he took a deep breath and started to answer. "They died."

"Was one of them me?" she asked, seeing the way he looked at her when he said 'they.'

"Yes," he ripped out of his voice, looking away in pain.

"The baby?" she asked, worried about it, rather than herself.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"It was only a dream," she said, trying to reassure him. Anakin took her into his arms, knowing she was only trying to comfort him. Not knowing that he knew that the future was set. She was going to die in childbirth.

"I…I just don't know why I wasn't there," he said, choking up. They held each other tightly and then she looked up at him.

"Anakin, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will continue to allow me to serve in the Senate."

"I know, but you're a respected Senator. You will still be heard and be able to bring change," he said, "and I am sure you will be important with the Temple."

"Anakin, if this child is Force sensitive will it go to the Temple?" she asked looking up at him.

"More than likely," he smiled down at her, "The Council will insist, but don't worry, it will have it's uncle Obi Wan and Father to look after it. The Council will also be allowing it to stay with you and me, so it will know who we are."

-------------------------

Anakin walked into the old apartment he used to share with Master Yoda. He now had a room of his own, there wasn't much in it as when he was in Coruscant he stayed with Padme, but he would always have a warm feeling for the place that he spent several wonderful years with his Master. Anakin walked into the mediation room where Yoda waited. They sat and started to talk about Anakin's visions.

"Premonitions you always have had, why for this one come to me?" Yoda asked after much thought.

"They are of pain, suffering, death. Padme's death, the death of Jedi's," Anakin replied, obviously upset at the thought of Padme's death.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side," Yoda warned. He seemed to know that Anakin just needed to tell someone about these visions, rather than be advised, but he was still a teacher and some habits couldn't be changed.

"I know. I know it's coming, but I want to prepare, is there a way I can do that?" Anakin obviously knew there was no stopping it. But he was having a hard time letting go and accepting.

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Your time with her will be precious, stay on Coruscant you shall for the time being."

"Thank you Master. I know she will die, I have accepted it. I just wish…" he trailed off. He obviously wished it weren't so and would be forever haunted by the fact that he knew and couldn't do anything. But he was a Jedi and Master Yoda had taught him well. He had to let go.

"Wish not. Move on you must. Trained you well I have. Accepted your loss you have. Good Jedi you are. Savour your time with her, do not let her know what is to come." he said. Knowing that it would only taint their time together if Padme knew.

"I won't Master," Anakin said. He looked out into the setting sky and wished there was another way.

"News I have for you my Padawan," Yoda said, getting off his meditation mat. They walked out to his sitting room where Yoda started watering his plants. Anakin noticed that in between the plants and various knick-knacks from around the galaxy, there were a couple of holo pictures of him and Yoda's other Padawans. There was one of him after just having drawn with Master Yoda in a sparring match and another of him having just been knighted. "Prerogative it is of a Jedi's old Master to tell him of his ascension to Mastery. The Council feel, due to your skills and temperament, that become a Master you should. Pleased I am for you."

"Master?" Anakin said shocked, "That's… that's wonderful news!"

"Member of Council you will become as well," Yoda said, with a smile on his face. "Earned it you have."

"Master and a member of the Council. Isn't that a bit unusual, especially at my age," Anakin asked. He was pleased, but puzzled at this.

"Unusual Jedi you are. For the past couple of years, the Council thought you ready they have. Wise you are, and knowledgeable of the ways of others. Glad we are to have you one our Council." Yoda looked at Anakin. "Go you should, tell your wife. Pleased I am for you."

Anakin smiled in goodbye and with a nod of his head left. He was a Master AND on the Council. It was very welcome news.

--------------------

Anakin walked down the Temple hallway towards the briefing room were several Jedi exited. He had been busy with Master Yoda and so had missed the meeting. Obi Wan stood at the front of the lecture hall. He was shutting off holograms and charts as Anakin came in. The last of the Jedi had already left. "You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges," Obi Wan scolded.

"I'm sorry, I was held up. I was talking to Master Yoda," Anakin apologised. He had a huge grin on his face. Obi Wan knew exactly what had happened.

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity," Obi Wan looked at Anakin with a sly grin. "Congratulations on your appointment, MASTER Skywalker." They shook hands, grinning broadly.

"Thank you so much, Master Kenobi," Anakin said. They had a quick laugh over it. Obi Wan was clearly happy for him, but Anakin saw something behind the smile. "What's wrong?" Anakin said, knowing his old guardian too well.

Obi Wan gave Anakin a steady look, "The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." Obi Wan said.

"Hmmm. It will speed things up in the Senate, but I wonder what cost there is for it."

"Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine. He has requested your presence," Obi Wan said as they left the room.

"What for?" Anakin asked, surprised. Palpatine didn't usually call him out of the blue.

"He would not say," Obi Wan was obviously not happy about that.

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?" Anakin asked. Wary about what Palpatine wanted him for.

"All of this is unusual," Obi Wan burst out, obviously frustrated, "and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed."

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power. With good reason probably, and I know the Chancellor doesn't entirely trust us." Anakin replied.

"The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings," Obi Wan warned. Anakin only nodded in compliance.

-------------------------

Anakin stood in Palpatines office overlooking the cityscape of Coruscant. Several buildings had been destroyed due to the fighting over the planet. Everything seemed dank and hazy and dark.

"Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council," Palpatine told Anakin. _What? That will be a disaster in the making. The Jedi will not like this._

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" Anakin remained calm, not showing anything.

"They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things." Anakin felt mental sirens going off. This was not a good idea.

"The Jedi Council may not see it that way," Anakin warned.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security," Palpatine said. _I wonder what this change will mean in the long term for the Republic. Whatever it is, it will not be good._

"With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments," Anakin warned, fairly sternly. Anakin knew it was best to keep on the good side of Palpatine, but sometimes things went too far.

"Thank you, my friend, but in this case I have no choice . . . this war must be won."

"Everyone will agree on that." Anakin said with veiled sarcasm that Palpatine failed to pick up.

"Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments." _Where is this going?_ _"_You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin."

"Of course," _Not,_ Anakin added mentally.

"I need your help, son," _Son, I'm not your son! Admittedly I'm not anyone's, but if I were it would be one of three people. You are not any of them._

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked warily.

"I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy." _The Council and the Order are not part of the democracy, it is like that to ensure impartiality and to allow us to move through politics easily._

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir." _Not the Chancellors_

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you." _Here it comes, what's he going to do now?_

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic . . ." _Holy Sith, he's asking me to spy on the Temple! That's against everything I've been taught, betraying every feeling. He must be really confident in my loyalties to think I would do that._ "Anakin . . . I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." Anakin mentally chocked.

"I am already a member of the Council, sir, and as such, cannot be your personal representative. I will discuss what you will, but I am afraid I will not be able to do as you ask, even as a friend, it's against the Code," Anakin said, looking at him seriously. _The gall! I have to handle this carefully. _

"Oh, I understand completely," Palpatine said, looking over at him, "I would never want you to do something that made you uncomfortable." Palpatine looked as if he were scheming. _The Council distrusts you. I am going to be in so much trouble being associated with you. You are cutting off my exits. _ _I will have to make my own._

--------------

Several Senator sat in Bail's office. It was a bright and cheery place, completely unlike most offices it was bright and cheerful. Odd for a Senator. Bail, Padme, Mon Mothma and a few others sat on the sofas in the centre discussing the issue that had brought them there today. Padme was wearing a heaving coat that only barely hid her huge stomach. To be honest everyone had already noticed, they just hadn't said anything because they respected her too much.

"Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic." Bail was saying.

"When did this happen?" one Senator said.

"The decree was posted this morning." Bail replied.

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padme said, worried. It was something that was on all their minds.

"Why bother? As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists," Mon Mothma said.

"The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment . . . executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day," a senator complained.

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight," Bail insisted.

Everyone looked at each other. Worried at the implication of what Bail had said.

"What are you suggesting?" a Senator asked.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist," he said, slightly ashamed at the implication given.

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic. We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Republic," a Senator made the distinction.

"It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy," Bail said.

"I can't believe it has come to this! Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen," Padme said, knowing deep down that Bail was right.

"Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate," a Senaotr said.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well. They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it," Mon Mothma observed.

"We can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization . . ." Bail started.

"Say no more. Senator Organa. I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid," Padme advised.

"Yes. I agree and we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing," Bail said.

"That means those closest to you . . . even family ... no one can be told," Mon Mothma warned. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They were going to try and bring the Republic back to the Republic.

--------------------

Anakin walked into the classroom, it was filled with younglings scrambling to get their books together for their next lesson. Gaina walked up to the teacher who was busy shutting slides off and putting models away. "An apple for the teacher?" Anakin said, putting a red apple on her desk.

She looked around at him with a big smile. Delighted to see him. "I'm so glad your alive," she said giving him a big hug.

Anakin laughed as he returned the hug. "So am I."

"Are you staying long?" she asked as they pulled away from each other.

"I don't know, hopefully till after Padme gives birth," he said with a broad grin.

"Your going to be a father?" she asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, scary isn't it," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"I can see it. I'm sure you'll be fantastic," she said, "Daddy," she added with a sly grin.

"Well, auntie Gaina," he said, throwing her a cheeky grin, with which she sent back and dirty scowl. "How have things been around here?" he asked more seriously.

"Troubling, the war has left everyone troubled. Even the Younglings are troubled." they started to walk out of the room side by side, Gaina looked worried about the Younglings, "Would you talk to them? I know they look up to you."

"I will when I have time," he promised, already making time in his mental schedule for a little light sabre training with them. It was a long time since he had taught, what with the war and everything he was always off world.

"It's good to have you back, Master Ani" she said, throwing him a grin before going in another direction.

"Good to be back," he said, filling his nostrils with the smell of home.

----------------------

Anakin walked into the Chamber with the other Jedi masters, it was very odd, and surreal. He was now a member of the Council and a Master, there wasn't any further he could go as a Jedi except maybe take a padawan, but that was it. "Anakin, welcome to your first meeting on the Council," Mace said, pointing to Anakin's chair.

"I do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order," he said, sitting down.

"Most disturbed I was by a message I received from the Chancellor. Wanted he did to order Anakin gain a place on the Council," Yoda started when they all sat down.

Anakin nodded and sighed, "he told me," Anakin looked around, "he seemed to think I would spy on the Council for him. I already told him no, I think power is going to his head."

"Right you may be. Think on this we will," Yoda said, "Talk of this another time we will." They then all turned to Master Mundi's hologram and started to talk of the real reason they were there.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous," Master Mundi reported.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep," Yoda said.

"It may take some time . . . we do not have many ships to spare," Obi Wan said.

"We cannot take ships from the front line," Mace added.

"And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup," Obi Wan said thinking over the conundrum.

"Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait," Yoda said.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Master Mundi said.

"It is critical we send an attack group there," Mace said.

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the south western quadrant," Obi Wan said.

"I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet," Anakin said.

"Skywalker, you have another assignment, and Kenobi must find General Grievous," Mace said.

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookies, I have," Yoda said, having been on a mission there with Anakin before and several before that.

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookies on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Mace said, closing the session.

On the way out, Anakin walked beside Master Yoda. "Behaved well in there you did, my old Padawan." Yoda said, pleased by Anakin's conduct at his first meeting.

"Thank you Master Yoda," Anakin replied, "I have tried not to shame your teachings."

"That you have not done," Yoda and Anakin walked on is silence for a little while. "While performing other duties you are not, you can teach younglings sabre techniques."

"Thank you Master," Anakin said, grateful that his request had been granted.

"Believe I do, a lesson now you have," Yoda said. Anakin smiled at Master Yoda and walked off to his lesson.

-------------------------------------

That evening Anakin and Obi Wan met up. They were standing in a massive alcove looking over Coruscant at the fading light. "Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

"He wants me for something, I feel the need to find out why," he replied.

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation," Obi Wan said gently.

"You mean divided loyalties," Anakin said with a small smile as if that was barmy.

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You're now stuck between them," Obi Wan said, obviously concerned for Anakin.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. Sometimes the truth and finding something out is more important than personal comfort, even in the Temple," Anakin said, "Besides, my first loyalty is to the Order and the Republic, then Padme. And though Palpatine would like to think he's the Republic, he is not."

"I hope so, I worry that you're getting into something you can't handle," Obi Wan said.

"Obi Wan, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie," Anakin said.

"I hope so . . ." Obi Wan said. He was confident in Anakin, but he didn't know how to approach the job Anakin had to do.

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying," Anakin said, turning to face Obi Wan.

"Anakin, the Council have an unofficial assignment for you, we didn't want to tell you in there because all meetings are recorded and this isn't to be official," Obi Wan said, turning away from the piercing blue stare.

"And?" Anakin prompted. Obi Wan could never hide anything from Anakin.

"Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation," he said.

"What situation?" Anakin asked, already knowing where it was going.

Obi Wan took a deep breath, "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin nodded and looked out the window silently for a moment, "I understand. It will be tricky though, if caught I could be executed for treason."

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not. We will protect you," Obi Wan said gently.

"Listen to your feelings something is out of place," Obi Wan said.

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. That's what's out of place here." Anakin said with wry humour. "Why are you asking this of me?" he asked with a slight frown.

"The Council is asking you. You said yourself something is wrong with the Chancellor."

"Hmmmm," Anakin looked out the window.

"Anakin, I've known you since before you were born. I wouldn't be asking this if it weren't important," Obi Wan said.

"I know, it's just something about this whole war stinks," Anakin said in a grumpy little boy voice.

"If I'm not much mistaken you haven't seen Padme for a while, so she doesn't know about you appointment, why don't you go tell her. Now go to Padme, and give my future Padawan a hug," Obi Wan said giving Anakin a slight hit on the shoulder to get him to go.

"YOUR future Padawan," Anakin said with a raised eyebrow.

"The Council flipped for it, I won," Obi Wan had a huge grin, obviously really pleased that he had beaten Mace and Yoda at a coin flip. Anakin laughed at the image of Yoda and Mace sitting around a coin and watching for it to give an answer. He then ran off to find Padme.

--------------------------

Review please


	3. 3

Chapter 3

A Jedi gunship headed for the clone landing platform. Mace, Yoda and Obi Wan were going to inspect the troops and send Yoda off to the Wookie home planet. "Anakin understands the importance of his mission, but he didn't take it with great enthusiasm. He's worried about getting caught." Obi Wan said.

"Very difficult mission this is," Yoda looked pensive.

"It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it," Mace added.

"He'll be all right. I trust him with my life," Obi Wan said.

"I sure right you are. And now destroy the Droid armies on Kashyyyk, I will. May the Force be with you." he said as the ramp lowered and Yoda went to the transport. Mace and Windu stood and gave him a brief bow before the gunship took off.

--------------------

Padme's speeder landed at the platform. Captain Typho escorted her to the veranda where her handmaidens were waiting. It was sunset and the view of the city was beautiful that time of night. "Thank you, Captain," Padme said, dismissing him.

"Rest well. My Lady," Captain Typho got back into the speeder and disappeared into the traffic. Her handmaidens, Motee and Elle, came closer with 3PO standing nearby. A shodow could be seen moving in the background.

"I'll be up in a while," Padme said, wanting to enjoy the sunset.

"Yes, my lady," they said as they left through the door to prepare her bedchamber. 3PO stood confused.

"Is there anything I might do for you, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, make sure all the security droids are working. Thank you, 3PO," she said, turning back to the view. 3PO followed the handmaidens retreat.

The figure in the background moved closer to her. Though he was very silent, Padme sensed she was being watched. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Padme jumped at the sound and turned around.

"You startled me," she said, turning to her husband. They moved to sit on the bench.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her stomach in a comforting way.

"He keeps kicking," she said, looking adoringly up at him.

"He! Why do you think it's a boy?" he asked with a smile.

"My motherly intuition," she laughed. She placed her hand over his and moved it slightly.

"Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl," he said. They laughed. Anakin made a gentle probe inside to see how they were doing. Something he had learnt with the healers. He felt two little Force signatures. He smiled, but didn't say anything, he knew Padme would not believe him.

"I heard about your appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you," she said, looking up at him. Anakin continued to rub his hand gently over the bump, he was pleased to feel a response from his children.

Anakin took a deep breath and removed his hand to look at her with a smirk, "Obi Wan told me something interesting today."

"You mean apart from you being a Master and on the Council and all…" she said, as if there wasn't much more he could tell her.

"He's going to train our child," he said with a huge smile, "He told me the Council flipped for the choice. I can just imagine them doing it as well." He laughed again at the thought. It would keep him going the year.

"Well, there isn't anyone I'd rather train our child." she said, pleased that her child would be in such capable hands. "Now if only we can decide on a name," she said, sending him a dirty look. They had had continual arguments about it. Nothing had seemed right.

"Just because I don't want to name the child Rio or Paulo," he said.

"Well you think of some, I've thought of all the names so far," she said, resting her head against his chest, "Just don't say Obi Wan!" she warned.

"I wouldn't torture our child like that," he joked. There was a pause as Anakin thought over the possible names. Two struck a cord, they seemed like the ones. "How about Luke for a boy, and Leia for a girl," he said.

Padme smiled and felt her stomach kick, "Well the child obviously approves, and so do I." She turned around and kissed him on the mouth. "Luke and Leia, I like them."

Anakin smiled as they fell into companionable silence for several or so minutes.

"I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic," Anakin finally came out with.

Padme remained silent for a while. "Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" she said, frowning now, she knew she would have to approach this carefully.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?" she asked.

"Very treasonous speech," he said gently, not giving anything away.

"Anakin," she said getting up and facing him, "this war represents a failure to listen. Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

"Don't ask me to do that, Padme." he asked, his voice desperate. He was involved enough. "Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. Things are very complicated right now, but I cannot do what you ask at the moment." He needed to make the Chancellor think he was on his side to get the information needed.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly aware there was more to this than Anakin was saying.

"Nothing," he said, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Don't do this . . . don't shut me out. Let me help you," she asked.

Anakin frowned, "You can't help me . . . I'm trying to help you." They looked into each others eyes. "I sense . . . there are things you are not telling me."

"I sense there are things you are not telling me," she replied. Padme smiled gently, knowing that he had good reasons for not telling her things. Anakin looked a little embarrassed at accusing her of the same thing he did. "Hold me . . . like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago . . . when there was nothing but our love ... No politics, no plotting ... no war."

-------------------------

Anakin walked into the Chancellors box at the Galaxies Opera House. He was sitting with his aides watching something very odd. Anakin had never really appreciated Man Calamari Ballet, especially 'Squid Lake.' Padme had tried to convert him, but it hadn't worked. Now she just talked about it with Obi Wan, who had a greater appreciation of ballet than Anakin. Most of the time it made him fall asleep.

Anakin walked over to the Chancellor. "You wanted to see me, Chancellor," Anakin said bowing.

"Yes, Anakin! Come closer," Anakin walked over and sat on the empty chair next to the Chancellor that he had indicated to. In the distance, he could see Padme watching the ballet with her attendants. He was slightly amused to see Captain Typho gently snoring in the distance. "I have good news." Anakin turned to face the Chancellor, "Our Clone Intelligence Units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

"At last, we'll be able to capture him and end this war," Anakin said with a smile.

"I would worry about the wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far …" Palpatine said, looking slyly at Anakin. _He doesn't know it yet, but I am busy here._

"I am afraid that I have many duties here," Anakin said.

"Leave us," he said to his aides. They quickly left as Palpatine leant over to talk to him. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Padme no longer watched the ballet with such intensity and was actually sending concerned glances his way. "Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure I understand," Anakin said, confused.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me."

"I don't think . . ." Anakin said shaking his head. _I will have to talk to the Council, if true it would not be the best way to gain favour and would be too dangerous for the Order._

"Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Palpatine said.

"I know they don't trust you . . ." Anakin said truthfully.

"Or the Senate . . . or the Republic . . . or democracy for that matter," Palpatine listed. _They have lost faith with the corruption. Not the actual Republic or democracy. They see what I see, they end of it due to you._

"I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken," Anakin said, mentally substituting the them for you.

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" _He knows! _Anakin thought, _How!_ Anakin didn't say anything. "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" _Oh, he's good! _Anakin thought.

"I don't know ... I don't know what to say," Anakin made himself stumble. If I make him think I am unsure of this assignment then maybe I can find out what he wants with me.

"Remember back to your early teachings. Anakin. "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin said, making it sound unsure, when in actuality he was very sure.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be. . ."

". . . evil." Anakin finished. He glanced shrewdly at Palpatine. _Is he working for the Sith? No, no it can't be._

". . . from a Jedi's point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful." _Sith aren't powerful, their greedy. They have the same amount of power as they would as a Jedi, but they are selfish._

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?" _Where is this going?_

"The Jedi are selfless . . . they only care about others." _He's trying to catch me. I will let him to a certain extent. _Palpatine smiled.

"Or so you've been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?"

"I'm not sure it's wrong," _I have spied on people before, what makes you think you are so different?_

"Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." _Apart from the fact Jedi don't fear._

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?" Palpatine asked, moving back slightly.

"No," Anakin said, not having come across the name in his study of the Sith.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." _He's trying to convert me to a Sith. But is he a Sith or is he a messenger? Why is he telling me this story? Does he know about my visions? How? I have to be very careful._

"He could actually save people from death?" Anakin said.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." _If brought back what would they be brought back as? I have heard tales of zombies and gouls. _

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself." Palpatine smiled at the last thought.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin said, looking at the ballet.

"Not from a Jedi." _Oh !_

_----------------------------------_

Review please!


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Yoda stood in a above ground area in the trees on Kashyyk. He was speaking to the other Council members via Holo gram. "Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents," Master Mundi said.

"How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it? We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there," Mace said.

"He says a partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau," Anakin said, "whether that's true or not we can't ignore the possibility."

"Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed," Yoda said.

"Does everyone agree?" Obi Wan asked as everyone agreed.

"I think the Chancellor is playing the field somewhat and might be involved with the Sith somehow, this could be a trap, so whoever goes must be careful," Anakin warned.

"Proof you have of this?" Yoda asked Anakin.

"Not yet, I don't even know how involved, it's just some of the things he's said. I'm working on getting the proof, but we're going to have to be careful with someone influenced by the Sith having that much power, but there is nothing we can do till I get proof," Anakin said.

"Very well," Mace said, "but be careful, if the Chancellor is indeed in cahoots with the Sith you will need to tread very carefully." Anakin nodded at this and the conversation went back to Utapau.

"A Master is needed," Yoda said.

"Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi . . . Master Kenobi." Mace said.

"Obi-Wan, my choice is," Yoda said.

"I concur. Master Kenobi should go," Master Mundi said. Everyone else concurred.

"Very well. Council is adjourned," Mace said, he then turned to Obi Wan, "Obi-Wan, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him. Be careful, as Anakin said, this could be a trap."

The transmission ended and Yoda got out of his chair and walked to the edge of the platform. In the distance he could see a nine year old boy and his parents being hidden in a cave by the Wookies. It was obviously the Solo's and Yoda was pleased to see they were being taken to safety.

"The droids have started up their main power generators," Clone Commander Gree said.

"Then now the time is, Commander," Yoda said, looking at the troops.

"Yes, sir," Gree said, moving to position. On a beach on the distance a Wookie chieftain let out a roar signalling his warriors to rush the droid army. Various aerial, land and aquiline vehicles rushed the Wookies. Yoda watched the battle from his perch in the trees.

-----------

Anakin looked through data pad after data pad, book after book at the Sith Legends. He eventually found something about Plagueis. It wasn't pretty. He grimaced at the things it said and swiftly moved on to anything there was about the Sith, things they could look for, their methods. He would catch Palpatine, he would bring the Republic back to democracy.

He spent so long reading that he fell asleep over the escapades of Darth Parafet. He dreamed. Dreamed long dreams of the future, the face always obscured. Dreams of Padme and her death. He woke with a jerk. The future looked more bleak by the minute.

----------------------------

Padme was sitting on the edge of one of her couches. Obi Wan had come round for a visit and was sitting with her.

"Has Anakin been to see you?" he asked.

"Several times . . . I was so happy to hear he was accepted on the Jedi Council and as a Master," she said with a big smile.

"I know ... he deserves it. He is impatient, strong willed, very opinionated, but truly gifted," they laughed at Obi Wan's description of Anakin.

Padme turned serious and looked at Obi Wan intently, "You're not just here to say hello. Something is wrong, isn't it?" she asked bluntly.

"You should be a Jedi, Padme," Obi Wan said.

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings," she said with a kind smile.

"It's Anakin . . . He's becoming depressed, introverted. He's been put in a difficult position by the Council . . . but I think it's more than that. I was hoping he may have talked to you," Obi Wan looked at her, hoping she could shed light on the issue. Obi Wan had grown worried over Anakin, though he still laughed and smiled, there was always an edge to it always something he was hiding. He only lost the edge when teaching the Younglings.

"He doesn't talk about his work. Ever since he came back he keeps his mouth shut about it. I'm worried," she looked at Obi Wan with a distraught look, "He has nightmares, he won't tell me what they are about anymore. I think he is worried about what he sees in the future. I think he sees death and betrayal. I think he sees a hard road to go down and nowhere to turn."

Obi Wan was silent, he had feared his visions would come back. Anakin had had problems with them during the wars, but they had lessened to some extent after a while. Obi Wan then nodded, "Will you give him comfort? The Council have given him a hard task, but I don't know how he's handling it." Obi Wan said, not really reassuring her, but not wanting to comment on the nightmares.

"I will. Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said. It was comforting totalk to Obi Wan. She knew why Anakin loved him so much. (non slashy way)

"Please do what you can to help him," Obi Wan said before he got up to go, "And look after my future Padawan." Obi Wan grinned back at Padme and walked out.

-------------------------

Padme was in her living room with several Senators as 3PO served drinks. The other Senators included Mon Mothma, Bana Breemu, Fang Zar, Chi Eekway, Giddean Danu and Bail Organa.

"We cannot let this turn into another war," Padme was saying.

"Absolutely, that is the last thing we want," Bail added.

"We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate to stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution, that's all," Mon Mothma said.

"I know a Jedi I feel it would be wise to consult," Padme said, thinking of Obi Wan. She didn't want to add more stress to Anakin.

"That would be dangerous," Bana said.

"We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this," Mon Mothma said.

"There are several we could talk to in confidence," Padme said.

"Going against the Chancellor without the support of the Jedi is risky," Giddean said.

"The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are . . ." Padme continued.

"Patience, Senator," Chi said.

"We have so many Senators on our side, surely that will persuade the Chancellor," Fang said.

"When you present the "petition of the two thousand" to the Chancellor, things may change," Bana added.

"Let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate, before we include the Jedi," Bail said. The meeting quickly ended after that had been decided. Bail remained behind to quietly talk to Padme. "How much do you trust the Jedi Amidala?" Bail asked. Before leaving.

"I trust them with my life," Padme replied.

"That's not what I asked," Bail said. Bail looked closely at her. "A Jedi is the father, isn't it?"

Padme took a deep breath, "Yes," she said nodding.

"I know you to be a judge of good character, you know as well as I do that this petition will do very little, feel the way with your Jedi." Bail looked at her seriously, "I won't ask who it is, it's not my place, but you are my friend and I hope you can trust me."

"I do, Bail," she said smiling, "I'll talk with him," she gave him a smile as the door opened for him to go. "Give my love to Rachael," she said, waving as he went down the hall. She then prepared herself for what she was going to say to Anakin.

---------------------

Anakin and Obi Wan walked to the landing platform overlooking the docking bay. There were thousands of clone troopers and armoured vehicles being loaded into the assault ships. "You're going to need me on this one, Obi Wan," Anakin said.

"Oh, I agree. However it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase," Obi Wan said as he started to turn and leave.

"Or a trap," Anakin muttered under his breath as Obi Wan walked away.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin shouted, Obi Wan stopped and waited for Anakin to walk over. "Obi Wan, I've disappointed you. I have been arrogant and I apologize . . . I've just been so frustrated with the Chancellor and everything else. Your friendship means everything to me." Anakin knew that this could be the last time he saw Obi Wan, he needed to get it off his chest.

"You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have brought you up you since you were a baby. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It won't be long before the war is over and you and Padme can be at peace." Obi Wan started down the ramp and then turned back, smiling, "Don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation . . . even without your help."

"Well, there's always a first time," Anakin shouted after him. Obi Wan laughed. Anakin then turned and walked away again, "Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you."

"Good-bye, old friend. May the Force be with you." Anakin had a funny feeling that that might be the last time he would see Obi Wan.

-----------------------

The clone troopers stood to attention in rows on the floor of the main hangar deck. Obi Wan was standing next to his blue fighter talking to the clone commanders with their helmets off. The planet of Utapau was holo projected between them. "Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here . . . on the far side," Commander Cody said.

"I'll keep them distracted until you get there. Just don't take too long," Obi Wan warned.

"Come on, boss, when have I ever let you down?" Cody said.

They all laughed as Obi Wan reminded them, "Cato Nemoidia . . . for starters," he said, climbing into his Jedi fighter.

"That was Anakin who was late. I believe," Cody said.

"Very well, the burden is on me not to destroy all the droids before you get there." Obi Wan said putting on his ear com and starting the pre-flight sequence.

"I'm counting on you," Cody said as Obi Wan settled into his fighter.

-------------------------

Anakin stood on the steps of the Senate office building landing platform. The Chancellors Transport landed and the Chancellor emerged followed by four guards and Mas Amedda. The guards moved off into other directions as Palpatine greeted Anakin.

"Well, Anakin, did you see your friend off?"

"He will soon have Grievous's head." Anakin said.

"We can only hope the Council didn't make a mistake," Palpatine said, having wanted Anakin to go on the mission.

"The Council was very sure in its decision," Anakin said, having had supported it. The left the platform to enter the main hallway. They passed several Senators and representatives, including JarJar.

"Helloo Ani. Good en to see yousa . . ." JarJar waved as Anakin nodded in greeting, but didn't move towards the Gungan.

"Hi, Jar Jar," he said as JarJar saw who he was with.

"Oopsin da Chancellor! So sorry, Your Highness, sir," he said moving away and bowing. Anakin turned back to Palpatine.

"There are rumours in the Senate about Master Kenobi. Many believe he is not fit for this assignment," he said.

"Not fit?" Anakin asked with a small smile at the stupidity of that comment. "Why would anyone think that?"

"They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator," Palpatine said, glancing slyly at Anakin.

"That's ridiculous. Who!" he asked, knowing that the poor girl, whoever she was would be disappointed to discover that apart from preferring the male species, Obi Wan had never completely gotten over the death of his lover Qui gon.

"No one knows who she is ... only that she is a Senator," Palpatine said. _Oh, I get it from that sly expression, he means Padme, he's trying to make me jealous and to turn against her. I'll play along. I will have to tell Obi Wan about this! What a joke._

"That's impossible. I would know," Anakin said.

"Sometimes the closest are the ones who cannot see," Palpatine said. Anakin silently laughed, knowing that Obi Wan could never hide anything from Anakin, and he had tried. "Idle Senate gossip is rarely true and never accurate. I'm sure Master Kenobi will do fine."

-----------------------

Anakin was sitting on the sofa. The exact same place Obi Wan was sitting before. He was bending over a data pad with a frown. He didn't normally bring his work back with him, but the schematics on the improved clone shuttle seemed wrong somewhere. Something wasn't right. It wasn't the most important job, but it was one of many Anakin had during the war. Apart from updates he was in charge of various tactics and troop movements and he had various spies dotted around the place he had to check on and he had his mission on the Chancellor as well as teaching the Younglings how to swing a sabre without hurting themselves and Council meetings. All this was in a normal day and it didn't include his usual meditation and sabre practices and talking with his wife. It wasn't any surprise that he started bringing work home, though he never got much done as Padme usually interrupted him by sliding her hands around him and kissing him, like she was doing then.

Anakin leant back and felt something, "I sense someone familiar . . . Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?"

"He came by this morning," she said coming round the sofa and sitting next to him.

"What did he want?" he asked curiously as he pulled Padme into his arms.

Padme looked at him, Anakin started to tense. "He's worried about you."

"I have all this work being piled up on me," Anakin said, throwing the data pad down in disgust, "I'm a warrior, not a pencil pusher."

"He says you're under a lot of stress," Padme said, looking concerned.

"And he's not?" Anakin said with a smile.

"You have been introverted lately," she said.

"I'm not introverted . . ." Anakin started to say.

"Anakin!" Padme scolded.

Anakin bent his head so it rested in the crook of Padme's neck, "I don't know ... I feel . . . Lost."

"Lost? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand," she said, stroking his hair.

"Everything is in confusion and darkness. I'm heading along a knife edge and don't know where to fall. I'm scared Padme. So scared," he said, gathering her to him tightly. Padme just held on, tears in her eyes. She decided not to press the issue of politics just then

------------------------------------

Obi Wan flew down to the planet in his blue Jedi fighter, he landed on a platform projecting out of the side of a giant crater. Short ground grew came to look over his ship as Obi Wan got out. On a ledge overlooking the platform, Grevious' bodyguards stood watch. Obi Wan went to greet the local administrator, Tion Medon.

"Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately, the war."

"There is no war here unless you've brought it with you."

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous." The ground grew rushed to refuel Obi Wan's fighter as Tion Medon leaned close to Obi Wan and spoke quietly.

"He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us."

"I understand."

"The tenth level . . . thousands of Battle Droids . . ."

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time." Obi Wan started back towards his fighter as Tion Medon left the platform. Grevious' bodyguards also retreated from their posts. Obi Wan climbed into his fighter, "G9, take the Fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Cody I've made contact." the astro droid beeped in reply.

----------------------------

On the balcony Tion Medon looked down at the platform, a few steps behind him was one of the bodyguards. They watched as the canopy lowered. "I told you, all he wanted was fuel."

"What was his name?"

"He didn't say," Tion Medon replied as they watched the fighter take off.

------------------------

Obi Wan made his way through the city looking up at the tenth level with electro-binoculars. He tried to figure out what was going on when he heard a strange bellowing cry and went to investigate. He came across a corral filled with six dragon like lizards and several wranglers standing around. Obi Wan moved up to the wranglers and twitched his hand, "I need transportation."

"You need transportation," the wrangler said in his native tongue.

"Get it for me," Obi Wan said twitching his hand again.

"I will get it for you." the wrangler said in his native language again. Obi Wan moved along the line of beasts inspecting them as the other wranglers chatted in their native tongue. The one Obi Wan had spoken to followed him.

"This one," Obi Wan said, patting it on the neck. The wrangle brought the beast over to him.

"Boga. She answers to Boga."

"Good girl, Boga," Obi Wan said, swinging onto the lizards back. The beast reared up and scurried to the edge of the crater. It climbed the wall of the sheer cliff up to the tenth level, Obi Wan alerted to any movement.

Obi Wan got off the beast and crawled along the top of the grand chamber to where Grevious stood before the Council of Separatists. Obi Wan hid and watched the goings on.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there," Grevious was saying.

"Safe? Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General, without Count Dooku. I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe," Nute Gunray said.

"Be thankful, Viceroy, you have not found yourself in my grip . . . Your ship is waiting," Grevious said. Obi Wan watched in deep thought. He stood up and removed his cloak before jumping down behind Grevious.

"Hello, there!" Obi Wan said.

"General Kenobi, you are a bold one. I find your behaviour bewildering . . . Surely you realize you're doomed," Grevious said as he turned to his droids, "Kill him!" About a hundred battle droids surrounded Obi Wan, Grevious and his bodyguards. Obi Wan looked around and then walked right up Grevious. They stared at each other for a moment before Grevious got bored, "Enough of this." The bodyguards raised their power staffs to knock Obi Wan away, but Obi Wan only ducked and managed to escape getting hit. Igniting his light sabre, Obi Wan cut one of the bodyguards in two. It's staff flew in the air to be caught by Grevious. The other three bodyguards attacked Obi Wan with intense ferocity. Obi Wan used the Force to release a piece of equiptment from the ceiling which landed on the bodyguards, smashing them. Obi Wan moved towards Grevious, cutting the remaining bodyguards into pieces as he went. The battle droids moved towards Obi Wan, weapons raised. "Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself," Grevious said.

"Your move," Obi Wan said, sweeping his sabre out in an arc.

"You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, Kenobi." His arms separated and he grabbed all four light sabres in his belt. His arms moved around, showing a flashy display of swordsmanship.

"You forget I trained the Jedi that defeated Count Dooku!" Obi Wan said as they started to fight. Obi Wan was hard pressed to defend himself against the pressing onslaught. They fought across the room as the droids tried to shoot at the Jedi. Obi Wan started to form a counter attack and cut off one of Grevious' arms.

Aloud explosion rocketed through the crevice. Clone troopers started attacking the droids from the entrance of the control centre and the balconies. "I may not defeat your droids, but my troops certainly will," Obi Wan said as they started fighting again.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed," Grevious said.

"I don't think so."

Twenty clones then arrived at the control centre, ray guns blazing and laser bolts flew everywhere. It was complete chaos. Obi Wan attacked Grevious, who defended himself with one of his bodyguards electro staffs. Using the Force, Obi Wan hurled Grevious backwards who landed on the lower platform. Obi Wan jumped down after him. He cut down several droids on the way to Grevious who was racing towards one of the landing platforms. He jumped into a wheeled scooter and took off down the wall of the cliff. Obi Wan whistled for Boga who ran up to him. Obi Wan jumped on and followed Grevious. Over a sharp bump Obi Wan dropped his light sabre. But he was to close to Grevious to go back for it.

---------------------

Papatine stood in his office, Anakin to one side, as Padme and her followers addressed the Chancellor.

"I understand your reservations completely, Senator, and I assure you the appointment of Governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate," palpatine said.

"May I take it then, that there will be no further amendments to the Constitution?" Padme said.

"I want this terrible conflict to end as much as you do, My Lady, and when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy . . ."

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war, then," Padme said.

"You must trust me to do the right things, Senator. That is why I am here," Palpatine said in a oily voice.

"But surely . . ." Fabg said.

"I have said I will do what is right, that should be enough for your . . . Committee," Palpatine interrupted. He seemed to sneer slightly at the word committee.

"On behalf of the "delegation of two thousand," I thank you, Chancellor," Padme said, she didn't try bowing, her stomach was far too big. She was obviously frustrated with the result.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Senator," Palpatine said, insincerely. Padme sent Anakin an agitated look.

_Calm Padme, the Jedi are aware of the situation and will do what they can,_ Anakin sent.

_I hope so, _Padme sent back, _We will talk of this later! _Padme then left with the other Senators. Palaptine turned to Anakin.

"Their sincerity is to be admired, although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us."

"What do you mean?" Anakin said puzzled.

"They are not to be trusted," Palpatine said. Anakin said nothing, he waited patiently for Palpatine to say something. "These are unstable times for the Republic, Anakin. Some see instability as an opportunity. The Senators hiding something. I can see it in their eyes. I see it in Amidala's eyes." Anakin raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm sure you're mistaken."

"I'm surprised your Jedi insights are not more sensitive to such things."

"I simply don't sense betrayal in Senator Amidala." Anakin said. _He'd expect me to support her._ Palpatine studied Anakin.

"Yes, you do, but you don't seem to want to admit it. There is much conflict in you, Anakin." There was, but it was over whether or not he could get away with killing the Chancellor then and there. He didn't think he would though. What a pity.

----------------------------------

"What are the Jedi doing?" Padme asked when they were alone.

"At the moment, we can do nothing, we have no proof, but Palpatine seems to be working the other side of the fence. We need more information though. That's my job." Anakin pulled Padme into his arms. "You can't trust him though, be careful around him, Padme." Anakin looked down at her concerned.

"I will, but not at the expense of my beliefs," she said.

Anakin frowned, "He's dangerous," Padme's face didn't change. "Just be careful," he said, pulling her back into his arms.

-------------------------------

Anakin sat in the Council meeting watching a holo of Commander Cody instead of Obi Wan. "Master Windu, may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack."

"Thank you, Commander. Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor after the meeting. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions." Mace replied.

"Yes, Master." Commander Cody's hologram disappeared.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor." Mace said.

"I'm trying to figure out if he is a pawn or not, it's taking time though," Anakin said. "I will soon know though, I can feel it." The other members nodded in agreement.

"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office." Master Mundi said.

"That could be a dangerous move ... the Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition . . ." Mace started

". . . and replace the Congress with Senators who are not filled with greed and corruption." Master Mundi finished.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us. Hmmmmm. . . . great care we must take." Yoda said, wary about this move.

"It might not be needed. Two thousand of the Senators, with Amidala, Organa and several others at the head are trying to bring the Republic back to order and the Constitution and Palpatine out of power. I feel we can leave our trust in them. It would give us a bad representation if we took over and take us as an Order to a place, as Jedi, we should not go," Anakin said.

"That is true," Mace said, and they all started thinking, "I have heard rumours that the Jedi are becoming corrupt. It would-be best not to give them ammunition. Anakin, speak to your wife about her delegation, we will need her help to restore order."

-------------------------------------

review please!


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Anakin walked into the Chancellors office. Palpatine sat behind his desk as Anakin bowed in greeting. "Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Palpatine said as Anakin stood quiet. "It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents." Anakin made little comment, but allowed the Chancellor to continue to talk. "They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." _Sith, he's a Sith! He's the Master we've been looking for. Breath Anakin, play it cool._

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side." Anakin stopped in supposed shock, _Keep talking you pig, let me get my evidence!_

"You know the dark side?" Anakin actually sounded very convincing.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you." _I don't think so!_

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family." _More than you ever were!_

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." _My wife is doomed to die, you cannot change that! Why bring her into this!_

But Anakin continued to play along "What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you . . ." Palpatine actually sounded kind of desperate.

"You're a Sith Lord!" _No! Never! _Anakin said to him self sarcastically. Anakin ignited his light sabre.

"I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience."

"You're wrong!" _I have what I have always wanted._

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to," but the Force was whispering to him, it's not time, you're not ready. Tell the Council!

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." Anakin smiled, he raised his light sabre in threat, but then turned it off.

"You have never been my friend Palpatine, from the beginning I knew you wanted to use me. The Jedi are my family, my loyalties have always been to them. Now I am going to turn you over to them. They will decide your fate." Anakin turned and walked away. 

"I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all . . ." Palpatine said, sitting behind his desk as Anakin left without a backward glance.

-----------------------------

Obi Wan gave the lizard a swift kick with his heels forcing him down the cliff towards Grevious. A shuttle was waiting and Obi Wan managed to drop on top of the ship with his lizard. Grevious spun his scooter around and Obi Wan followed. The people of Utapau were cowering as the battle between the droids and clones continued. Obi Wan and Grevious raced through the city at high speed. Coming to the edge, Grevious dropped over the side to a nearby group of windmills. With his claws he grabbed in. Obi Wan and his lizard only just made the jump. They enter a tunnel system where Obi Wan managed to catch up to Grevious and make a grab for hid staff. He jumped off his lizard and onto the scooter, knocking both warriors to the ground. Grevious pulled out a laser gun and started firing, Obi Wan used the staff to block the bolts. He charged at the droid, hitting it in the stomach and knocking the gun away. Grevious, his hand warped by the Force, pulls Obi Wan close and knocks the staff out of the way. They started going at it hand to hand. Obi Wan struggled to avoid the deadly blows from the unstoppable droid.

Seeing the plating lose, Obi Wan pulled the stomach plate off, revealing the alien life form encased within. Grevious grabbed Obi Wan and hoisted him over his head and tossed him across the platform. Obi Wan dangled on the edge, clutching the rim. Grevious grabbed the staff and stalked towards Obi Wan. Obi Wan meanwhile used the Force to retrieve the pistol. With several blasts to the middle, Grevious blew up and the smoking droid fell to the ground. Obi Wan moved over to the carcass. "So uncivilized . . ." he brushed himself off and threw the pistol to the platform. He picked up the electro staff and, jumping onto Boga, took off down the tunnel system. 

------------------------------------------

Mace, Agen, Kit Fisto and Master Tiin were preparing to board a Jedi gunship to the Chancellors office when Anakin entered, running at full pelt. "Master Windu, I must talk to you."

"What is it, Anakin? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate." Mace asked impatiently.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I can't believe I didn't see it before, it was all there. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord," Anakin said. His words carried the feeling of truth on them.

"A Sith Lord?" Mace asked incredulously.

"Yes. The one we have been looking for, the Master," Anakin said.

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side. He talked of past Sith Lords and their knowledge, things I haven't been able to find in the Library."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. He's been trying to turn me, that's why he has been so chummy, and so interested in me."

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." 

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. If he has been trying to turn you then it would be best if you stayed out of this whole thing."

"Yes, Master." Anakin acquiesced. 

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return." Mace said, boarding the ship.

"Yes, Master." Anakin watched as the Jedi left in their ship before turning round to go to the Council chamber.

------------------------------------

Padme sat alone in her darkening apartment thinking of Anakin and his struggles as Anakin sat alone in the Council rooms. _If I go now I will be killed, but I might be able to take Palpatine with me? But then who would be here to protect the little ones? What about Padme?_

_-------------------------------------_

Short, but full of info. Review me!

_----------------------------------_


	6. 6

Thanks for all my reviews! you're the BEST!

Chapter 6

The four Jedi made their way to the Chancellors office. They had looks on their faces that said, we mean business. Not surprisingly no one got in their way.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected."

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." Mace said as the Jedi ignited their light sabres.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine said.

"The Senate will decide your fate."

"I am the Senate!" Palpatine said in anger.

"Not yet!" Mace retorted.

Mace stood, his light sabre appeared out of his cloak sleeve and he spun towards the Jedi. "It's treason, then." Palpatine quickly cut down three of the Jedi, leaving him against Mace. The fight was quick and very sensational. In the midst of it, Mace cut the window behind the Chancellors desk and Mace was forced to the ledge. They fought over the precipice. Mace was suddenly knocked off and killed. Palpatine quickly straitened his clothes, and in a harsh voice to himself he said, "If he will not join, he will die."

Yoda on Kahyyyk winced, closed his eyes and held his head at the disturbance he felt in the Force.

----------------------------

Anakin stood in the Council rooms. He too felt the disturbance in the Force. But he knew what it meant. He felt everything go clear for him now. He had made his choice and now he had to fight. He ran down the corridor, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the troopers would arrive. He pressed an alert button and Jedi from all over the Temple gathered in the central hall. Anakin stood at the top of the stairs as he saw them gather. "Soon an army of troopers will be arriving at our door. There will be too many for us to fight. Jedi, separate into groups, take to younglings and Padawans into hiding, don't come out until told via the beacon that 'the cat is dead.' It's code. Leave now." Anakin then rushed down the stairs as the Jedi did as told. Anakin was a member of the Council, a Master and a Hero, they were not going to question his judgement or knowledge. Anakin ran to Gaina, who already had a group of kids surrounding her. "Gaina, leave those Younglings to another, I need you go disable the beacon, leave it voice identity to only Obi Wan or Yoda. Send out that the Temple is under attack, go into hiding. Then get out of here." Anakin was about to rush off to prepare.

"What about you?" she asked. Her face filled with concern, as were the faces of the young ones around her. They all knew and like Anakin.

Anakin took Gaina to the side, out of earshot of the children and lowered his voice. "I'm going to delay them."

"But you'll be killed." she said in admonishment.

"Everyone has to die, I would rather die fighting. If I do die here however, look after my children, I know you and Obi Wan will raise them to be great Jedi." Anakin looked hard into her eyes. The promise meant a lot to him and she was not about to deny him, or that he would be killed.

"I promise," she said as she ran off to do her duty. Jedi in all directions scattered and ship were already leaving for parts unknown as Anakin took off his cloak and knelt down. He took deep breaths and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

----------------------------------

In Utapau, as the battle continued, Obi Wan rode up the Commander Cody. "Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels."

"Very good, sir," Cody started to move away, but then remembered something and turned back to Obi Wan, "Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." Cody handed Obi Wan his light sabre.

"Thank you, Cody," Obi Wan smiled, "Now let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here."

"Yes, sir!" Obi Wan and the lizard rode off down the wall of the cliff face.

Commander Cody felt his comlink go off as he lead the battle onward, "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six."

"It will be done, My Lord." Cody gestured to a nearby clone trooper. "Blast him!"

Obi Wan was racing down the battlefield, destroying all droids in his pat when a volley of laser blasts hit him and he got knocked off his lizard and fell down the crevice. He turned just in time to see that it was his own troopers doing the damage before he fell into the water.

----------------------------------------

Anakin, in his meditative state, waiting for the troopers to arrive felt Obi Wan fall, as well as Ki-Adi Mundi was blasted from his own troopers from behind, before he could defend himself. The same for Jedi Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee. Anakin felt their deaths, and knew it to be at the hands of the clone Troopers. His visions were coming true, again. But there was one thing he didn't see. Droids heading towards a cave, Han hidden as he watched his parents killed.

---------------------------------------

Yoda dropped his gimer stick and clutched his chest as he fell to the ground. So many dead! Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos, Plo Koon and Stass Allie. Many more, many many more as well. Yoda continued to watch from the balcony as the battle raged on. Heavy grief in his heart. Commander Gree and another Officer came close to Yoda and revealed their weapons. Yoda quickly dispatched the two troopers as others entered the room. Chewbacca and Tarful fired their weapons at the clone troopers. Chewbacca picked up Yoda and carried him away. On the way out, they see a lone boy of about nine years of age. Tarful picked him up. His parents already dead.

-----------------------------------------

The doors opened to the Temple. Most of the occupants had already left, leaving one loan Jedi Master. Anakin stood in the doorway, his light sabre ignited in a ready stance. The troopers started to fire at him, but Anakin whirled his light sabre round in such quick motions that none got past him to hit him. It was a blur of blue, no one had ever moved that fast. Anakin showed that he really was the Chosen One. The laser bolts deflected went right back to the troopers and Anakin was quickly picking off the troopers in their usual block formation. They kept coming forward, and they kept falling. Anakin knew he was doomed to die.

---------------------------------------------

3PO and Padme looked out her apartment window a the bright lights flashing from the Temple.

"There is no response from the Jedi Temple. But don't worry, My Lady. I am sure he will be all right." 3PO said. Padme just burst into tears.

-----------------------------------------

Review please!


	7. 7

Chapter7

Bail saw a cloud of black smoke from the Temple. Worried, he headed towards it. He went into the main entrance to see Anakin Skywalker, surrounded by fallen troopers, gutting the last of them. All around there were black carbon scoring, from all directions, and dead troopers as far as he could see down every corridor. Anakin, in utter exhaustion fell to his knees. His light sabre turning off. Bail ran over to him, "You alright? What happened?" Bail asked, getting to his knees to be at eye level with the shattered Jedi.

"I just need a minute, we need to get to the Senate, Palpatine is a Sith, he needs to be stopped, will you help?" Anakin said breathlessly as he stumbled to his feet. Bail laid a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I'll help you."

------------------------------------

Obi Wan dived up out of the water and started to climb the rock face. The climbed into a cave just as two seeker droids emerged from the water, their search lights glowing. They entered the grotto Obi Wan was hiding in, and when searching round with their lights, they lit up a huge Nos monster. It lunged out in anger and swallowed one of the droids. It lunged out of the cave past Obi Wan. Obi Wan continued to the back of the cave, jumped over a nest of baby Nos and continued down the tunnel system.

---------------------------

The clones on Kashyyyk came across a wrecked boat and a dead Wookie. It was Tarful. Noticing some movement on the boat, the clone troopers fired warning shots at the boat. "Everyone out of there!" a sergeant ordered. A little creature, about two foot high popped it's head over the railing. It was covered in mud and it's long hair frizzed in all directions.

"Wookiee good . . . eat Wookiee." the creature laughed manically.

"Did you find something?" the trooper asked.

"It's nothing, nothing." the creature laughed again.

"It's nothing, nothing. All these Wookiees are dead. Move to the east." the trooper said to another.

"Yes, sir." Suddenly Chewie climbed up behind the trooper and through him into the water. Chewie then barked.

"Right you are, Chewbacca. Faster that will be." the creature said in a more dignified voice. Chewie leant over the railings and picked up the little boy hiding there. So far he had been very quiet. Tarful then jumped up in the boat and the creature took his hair off to reveal Yoda.

"Stink, this mud does. A moment to bathe, give me." Yoda jumped into the river as Tarful climbed onto the AT-ST with Chewie and the child. Yoda, out of the water, put his robes back on. "Not far, are we, from the emergency ship. Quickly . . ." Yoda whistled and a large flying insect called a Can cell appeared. Yoda jumped onto the back and took off as the Wookies and child followed on the AT-ST. The clones continued to search the swamp.

Yoda and the Wookies and the child reached the top of a hill. Chewie reached up and pulled down a branch to reveal a Wookie escape pod. Yoda opened the door and climbed in. "Good-bye. Chewbacca and Tarfful, miss you I will. Good friends you are. For your help, much gratitude and respect, I have. Look after Han Solo you must." The Wookies barked and Han waved as the pod took off into the sky.

-----------------------------------

Bail walked out of a tunnel into a huge underground platform with two of his aides. He was stopped by two royal guards. "Identification . . . "

"Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan." Bail said as he and his aides past over their ID cards. The guards checked them over and then gave them back. Bail entered and boarded his star ship with his crew. The platform rose to the surface of the office building and took off into the morning sky.

----------------------------------------

Obi Wan hid from the clone troopers as he listened to their conversation.

"Did you find Kenobi?" a captain asked.

"No one could have survived that fall." the trooper replied as they walked on. 

"Start loading your men on the ship."

"Yes, sir." Obi Wan sneaked down to the secret platform and entered the cave where Grevious' ship awaited. He entered the starfighter and took off to the skies. Flying away from the planet, Obi Wan punched in several co-ordinates and codes until a beeping sound was heard. Obi Wan lifted his comlink and spoke into it. "Emergency Code Nine Thirteen ... I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? . . . anywhere . . ." there was a burst of static and a fuzzy hologram appeared. 

". . . Kenobi . . ." Bail said. 

"I've locked on. Repeat." Obi Wan said as the hologram came into focus.

"Master Kenobi?" he asked.

"Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help."

"We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates." Obi Wan quickly received the co ordinates and arrived swiftly at Organa's ship. The door to the main hallway slid open to reveal Yoda and Bail Organa. The three started to walk down the main hallway after greetings.

"Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you. it is." Yoda said. 

"You were attacked by your Clones, also?"

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did."

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi Wan looked concerned, especially for Anakin.

"Anakin, managed to get the Jedi and the Younglings out of the Temple he did. Other Councillors dead, and Anakin, gone to face the Chancellor he has." Yoda said, with a slight sound of sorrow in his voice.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. I found Anakin there, he told me to look for you two." Bail said.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Obi Wan said, hoping that there was a chance they could get in touch with other Jedi.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have."

"It tell all Jedi to stay away from the Temple to go into hiding, that they were under attack and to wait for further messages."

"We must go back to help Anakin, he's there alone!" Obi Wan said, suddenly realising what danger Anakin was in.

"It's too dangerous to return." Bail said.

"What do you suggest hmm?" Yoda asked Obi Wan.

"To go to Padme's apartment. After it is over, Anakin will go there and get her off to safety."

"I agree. In a dark place we find ourselves." Yoda said, shaking his head.

"Wait, what has Senator Amidala to do with this?" Bail asked, puzzled.

"Married they are. Expecting a child. Kept secret for her sake it was. Now, in danger anyway." Yoda looked tired and old. Bail had known Amidala was married to a Jedi, but he hadn't thought it was one so high up as Skywalker. It explained many things. But now they were in danger and they had to get to Coruscant.

Bail, Yoda and Obi Wan went into the cockpit to await landing on Coruscant.

"We are receiving a message from the Chancellor's office, sir." a pilot said.

"Send it through."

"Yes, sir." The pilot pushed some buttons and Mas Amedda appeared on screen.

"Senator Organa . . . the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic requests your presence at a special session of Congress."

"Tell the Chancellor I will be there."

"Very well. He will be expecting you." Mas Amedda image disappeared from the screen.

"It could be a trap." Bail said.

"No, I don't think so," Obi Wan interrupted, "The Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact."

Once they had landed, the elevator doors opened and they stepped out. 

"Welcome back, Senator. May I see your clearance?" a guard asked.

"Certainly." Bail said, handing over his ID. 

"Thank you, you may proceed. We will take custody of the Jedi."

"It would be better if we stayed with the Senator." Obi Wan said, waving his hand.

"It would be better if they stayed with you." Bail and his aides went to the Senate. Yoda and Obi Wan went to the Temple to se what could be salvaged before going to Padme's apartment.

----------------------------------

Bail walked through the Main senate chamber and enetered the Senate pod of Naboo and sat next to Padme. Captain Typhoo and two handmaidens were in the pod also.

". . . and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled," Palpatine was saying.

"I was held up. What's happening?"Bail asked, leaning over to Padme.

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate," Padme whispered back. She had a frown on her face. 

"That's not true!" bail exclaimed.

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon," Padme said in disgust.

"And the Senate will go along with it, just like they always do." Bail said in abject defeat.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated." Palpatine continued to applause. "Any collaborators will suffer the same fate." Further applause sounded. "These have been trying times, but we have passed the test."

A light sabre sounded in the auditorium. "Darth Sidious!" Anakin shouted as the pod he was standing on floated into the centre of the arena. He was hooded and cloaked as he stood on the railings of the pod. It drifted to the centre, Anakin's blue light sabre humming and glowing. "Lies become you Sidious," Anakin spat out, harmless absorbing the laser bolts being fired at him from guards until Palpatine signalled them to stop.

"I don't know what your talking about Master Skywalker," Palpatine said.

"You reek of the Darkside, Chancellor," Anakin's head lifted to show the glint of death in his eyes. "You have killed thousands of lives to bring you to this point. Ultimate power. You are scarred, not from an attack from the Council, but from using the draining dark side. What was it Chancellor, what did you do? Force lightning? Force choking? Or did you simply defenestrate him? I saw Master Windu's body at the bottom of the Senate building, scarred by Force lightning."

"What makes you think any of the people here will believe you?" Palpatine said.

Anakin cloak shook off, revealing his bloody tunic, "Because I am the Chosen One. Born of the Force to kill you!" Anakin said waving his light sabre towards Palpatine. "Grevious is dead! The war ended! I order you to relinquish your powers of authority and democracy rule!"

Palpatine looked up, revealing his withered face to the Senate. "Never!" he said withdrawing his sabre from his sleeve and showing all in the Senate the bright red Sabre. Shocked and scared, they ran out, leaving the two to fight. Palpatine on the edge of the podium and Anakin flying on the pod. In the corner of his eye, he could see Padme being taken out by Bail. She kept looking back, a worried look on her face.

_Run!_ Anakin sent mentally as he and Palpatine faced off.

-----------------------------

ooh, everything is happening now! Review me!


	8. 8

Chapter8

Obi Wan and Yoda arrived at Padme's apartment. They had never made it to the Temple because they had sensed a disturbance in the Force at Padme's apartment. When they arrived, they saw her being beaten by clone troopers. Obi Wan and Yoda quickly killed them, but Padme was lying on the floor, bloodied and broken.

"It hurts," she cried, hugging her swollen tummy.

"I know, be brave, we'll get you to a Bails ship quickly," Obi Wan said, gently picking her up. It would be too dangerous to take her to one of the local hospitals, they needed to get her off world and there were plenty of medics on the ship.

"The baby," she said in a choked voice.

"It's fine, come on, we need to get you out of here," Obi Wan said as he followed Yoda out of the room.

"Ani..?" she asked desperately, knowing that he could be dead.

"He'll be joining us soon," Obi Wan said, trying to be reassuring.

"Leave a message for him I will," Yoda said, quickly writing something down before leaving.

---------------------------

Anakin and Palpatine fought. It was fast and furious. Anakin though was not at full strength, he had needed a longer rest after killing all those clones. The moves were quick and Anakin and Palpatine were equally matched. Palpatine with energy and experience. Anakin with skill and strength. Palpatine then threw one of the pods towards Anakin's back, but Anakin easily deflected it. Palpatine threw another, and Anakin deflected that as well. All the while fighting.

------------------------------

Padme lay on the cot Obi Wan had put her in on the ship as they flew to Polis Massa.

"Obi-Wan? Is Anakin all right?" she asked, very concerned. Padme had been their first priority. Bail had already said that Anakin didn't want them to wait around. Obi Wan looked at Padme sadly and brushed her hair back. Padme dropped back into unconsciousness. R2 came and watched over her as they continued to fly onward.

------------------------------

Palpatine then threw Force lightning at Anakin, which Anakin deflected sending it off to the side, destroying a pod. Palpatine then sent some to Anakin's pod. Anakin flipped off the pod in time, landing on another in the distance. Continually sending lightning towards Anakin, some hit him, some what he was standing on. Anakin continually moving. Palpatine then flipped off his podium to the floors. With a couple broken ribs, burns and scaring, Anakin attempted to follow, but quickly lost Palpatine as he got into a speeder and sped off. Anakin couldn't follow, but Palpatine had lost that battle.

------------------------------------

Obi Wan stood by Padme in the med centre at Polis Massa. She had finally come round, and didn't seem to be in as much pain.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Palpatine was a Sith, and rules the Senate," Obi Wan said honestly. "There is no more democracy." 

"It's hard to believe everything to which we've dedicated our lives is gone," Padme said in shock.

"I believe we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making," Obi Wan said.

"The Senate is still intact, there is some hope," Padme said.

Obi Wan only frowned.

"Where's Ani?" she asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Obi Wan said, worried. Anakin hadn't contacted them yet. It was most likely he was dead, even though they hadn't felt it.

"Is he dead?" she asked. Her whole body was trembling at the thought. She started to frown again. The drugs were warring off.

"I hope not." he said, stoking her forehead.

"It hurts," she moaned.

-------------------------------

Alone in the observation dome on the asteroid on Polis Massa, Yoda communed with Qui gon Jinn. "Failed to see the Sith Lord, I did. Still much to learn, there is …"

"Patience." Qui gon's voice said, "You will have time. I did not. When I became one with the Force I made a great discovery. With my training, you will be able to merge with the Force at will. Your physical self will fade away, but you will still retain your consciousness. You will become more powerful than any Sith."

"Eternal consciousness," Yoda said in wonder.

"The ability to defy oblivion can be achieved, but only for oneself. It was accomplished by a Shaman of the Whills. It is a state acquired through compassion, not greed."

". . . to become one with the Force, and influence still have . . . A power greater than all, it is."

"You will learn to let go of everything. No attachment, no thought of self. No physical self."

"A great Jedi Master, you have become, Qui-Gon Jinn. Your apprentice I gratefully become." Yoda started to think as Bail entered the room.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda. Anakin Skywalker has made contact."

---------------------------

Anakin lay on the floor of the apartment he and Padme had shared for so long. He was covered in blood. Some his own, and some was from others. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain he felt from Padme. A tear fell down his face. He was alone, and help would be too late in coming.


	9. 9

Chapter 9

Padme lay in a white operating theatre, Obi Wan, Yoda and Bail stood waiting in the Observation room. Padme writhed in pain on the table. A droid entered.

"We are losing her," the droid said.

"She's dying?" Obi Wan asked for confirmation.

"She is too extensively damaged. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies"

"Babies!" Bail exclaimed in shock.

"She's carrying twins," the droid said, wondering how they could not have known.

"Save them, we must," Yoda said as the droid rushed back into the operating room. R2 and 3PO watched, greatly puzzled by what was going on.

R2 beeped. "It s some kind of reproductive process, I think," 3PO answered.

-----------------------------

Anakin lay on the floor in the apartment. He felt Padme dying and cried because he could not be with her. His tears mixed with the blood streaming down his face. Qui gon floated nearby, sending reassurance to Anakin, not that it did much good. He was losing her.

----------------------

Yoda, Bail, R2 and 3PO watched as Padme gave birth to her twins. Obi Wan was there with her, holding her hand. "Don't give up, Padme."

Padme winced in pain as the Medical droid held up a baby.

"It's a boy." the droid said.

"Luke . . ." she forced out. She offered a faint smile. She tried to touch the baby on the forehead, but was too weak.

"... and a girl." the droid said, holding up another baby.

". . . Leia." she said. Watching as the baby opened it's eye and saw her, and quickly closed them, crying at the light. The droids and Bail watched from the adjoining space. Yoda had his head bent, thinking of his old padawan.

-----------------------------

Anakin looked up, he could feel and see his children. He could feel them cry, and amidst the tears Anakin gave a choked laugh at the sight of them squirming.

------------------------------

Obi Wan leant over Padme and spoke softly to her. "You have twins, Padme They need you . . . hang on."

"I can't . . ." she said, wincing in pain. She grabbed Obi Wan's hand, all the whil holding the japor snippet Anakin had given her.

"Save your energy," Obi Wan whispered, holding her hand tightly.

"Obi-Wan he saw this, he saw it. Tell him… tell him, I love him…" Padme gave a last gasp and died. Obi Wan studied the necklace in her hand and bent his head over her body in sorrow.

----------------------------------------

Anakin felt Padme die. The pain swept through him like a tidal wave. He gave a loud cry of pain, with Qui gon nearby. Anakin rolled over to his side and curled up. He took several breaths, trying to calm himself when he felt a cold touch against his cheek. He looked up and saw nothing, but he felt something. He felt the prescence of Padme before she left to join the Force. Together they went. Qui gon and Padme, leaving Anakin in his broken body in the apartment where they had shared so many good times.

It was how Bail found him. Kneeling on the floor, hugging himself. Anakin was dragged out of there and taken to a nearby medical centre to be treated.


	10. 10

Review me please! For sequel see Surviving. (not survival)

Chapter 10

A couple of days later, Bail, Yoda, Obi Wan and Anakin sat around a table, discussing what to do from then on.

"Done well you have, my old apprentice," Yoda said.

"Thank you my master. But I couldn't kill the Chancellor," Anakin said. Anakin had changed since the death of his wife. He was quiet, intriverse. It was if all that ws alive in him had died. The glimmer of his old self seen was when he was with his children, and even then it was tinged with bittersweetness.

"You will next time. At least he is gone for the moment," Obi Wan said reassuringly. 

"Rebuild the Temple we must," Yoda said.

"And the Senate. Many of us will be still be loyal, but there were many supporters of Palpatine," Bail added. "We will have to weed them out." 

"Long it will be before we will be whole again. To prideful we were. Didn't see what was right there," Yoda said, sad.

"We will have much to do. But for now, we will mourn," Obi Wan said.

"… and train," Anakin added. As they left the conference room, preparing to go to Naboo for the funeral, Yoda stopped Obi Wan.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment. Training I have for you," Yoda said.

"Training?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

"Who?" 

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master and partner, Qui-Gon Jinn." 

"Qui-Gon? But, how could he accomplish this?"

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him. I will teach you."

"I will be able to talk with him?"

"How to join the Force, he will train you and Anakin. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps."

----------------------------------

In the main square of Naboo a crowd gathered. It was the largest ever seen. All around people were wearing dark clothing and throwing flowers.

**The falling leaves drift by my window  
The falling leaves of red and gold**

Behind a large casket drawn by six white beasts were the mourners and soldiers. Padme lay in the coffin, as beautiful as the day Anakin had first met her. In her clutched hand was the japor snippet he had given her.

**I see your lips, the summer kisses  
The sunburned hands I used to hold**

Anakin stood on the top of the steps behind the train of people. He was protected from the light rain by his dark cloak and hood. His tears mingling with the rain.

**Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song**

Next to him was Obi Wan, holding Anakin's children, sheltering them from the rain inside his cloak.

**But I miss you most of all, my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall**

Anakin just watched as the casket was drawn away and they people around it crying. Her family followed it, crying as they went.

**Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song**

A hollow was left where she used to be, guiding him and loving him and giving him strength.

**But I miss you most of all, my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall  
**

She was dead, and Anakin was left with his empty pain.

**I miss you most of all, my darling  
When autumn leaves start to fall **

The End

In bold, a song sung by Eva Cassidy called Autumn leaves. Lyrics by Johnny Mercer and Music by Joseph Kosma


End file.
